


Let the Rhythm Just

by Lynnyburd



Category: Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Spoilers, Threats of Violence, Violence, Wrencus (not solely focused)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-29
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-02 19:12:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8680039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lynnyburd/pseuds/Lynnyburd
Summary: WARNING; This contains heavy spoilers for Eye For An Eye and Watched missions, please do not read if you haven't seen or played past those parts!!!!!Marcus attempts to digest his emotions after a terrible week when he is not only interrupted by a concerned friend but the very thing he wants to avoid.





	1. City Noise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The title is taken from one of the songs playable in the game. I feel like it fits Marcus' disposition and this chapter is based off of this line - "Strife is a conduit to make us feel lifeless."  
> Hope you enjoy it and more will hopefully be coming soon!!!

San Francisco was loud tonight and for once Marcus hated it. It had been almost a week since he had gone to heroically rescue Horatio. Or at least that was what was supposed to happen. Instead he had found himself yelling comfort that did little in the end for his now former friend. He had died, on some stranger’s floor and Marcus had gotten his revenge that night. The death of the four Tezcas hadn’t brought the relief he had expected or the satisfaction like completing a mission normally did. After his friend had died- everything felt mute- it was a life that would affect someone else he had taken after all. 

As much as he had wanted to stop and dwell on this there had been no time. They had moved forward with their goal towards ending Blume. A goal that had almost gotten Wrench permanently captured by the FBI had it not been for Dusan’s little games. He had wanted to turn them against one another and with Horatio’s death still hanging above their heads Marcus couldn’t blame them. The price of trying to show everyone the Dedsec way was slowly becoming too high. Maybe that was the reason the noise of the city had him feeling on edge. Everything else was wasn’t it?

Reaching over Marcus snagged a beer out of the six pack he had dragged up to rooftops with him. He took little time to twist off the top and press it to his lips taking a few long gulps hoping to wash away the week. What if something had happened to Sitara? Or Josh? He had already put Wrench in danger. Just the thought of the interrogation made his stomach ache and he found his beer growing less appetizing by the second. He couldn’t afford to dwell on that or Wrench right now- the thought of the other male being hurt worse than he had been made every bit of him itch for revenge. Revenge he couldn’t get- not until Horatio’s death was out of his mind.

 _You gotta get your shit together man._ The others would blow a gasket if they saw him like this. He had always been the one to smile and urge them to keep going. He had done it after they had gotten locked out after all but this was different. This was the death of one of them, this was knowing every life from this point on would be questionable, no matter the cause. He would always see Horatio in whatever unfortunate person got in their way. Or worse, what if the next retaliation took someone else away?

His mind drifted to Wrench who was fuck knows where, doing fuck knows who, drinking or taking fuck knows what. That idiot, he knew, when faced with a kidnapper would tell them to kindly go fuck themselves. Where this would normally make Marcus laugh and give him a fist bump it made something akin to panic twist in his stomach. The idea of losing the spiked anarchist hit him in a way he wasn’t quite sure what it meant.

Sure he worried for Sitara and Josh but something about Wrench- about losing him- felt like a lost promise. That there was some unanswered question that would be left with the loss of him. That was something he wasn’t going to let happen, no matter what, no one would be harmed. Not if he was still alive and fighting.

Tossing that beer bottle behind him he had begun to reach for another when a voice sounded behind him. It caused him yell loudly turning at once to see who it was and in no way being shocked when it was the very person he had been thinking about.

Wrench stood there with his hands on his hips, head halfcocked, question marks flashing over the goggles that covered a face he had just gotten to see. _Another thing to think about_ , Marcus noted adding it to his list of things to digest. Though he had the feeling that would be a big one. “You almost got me right in the balls,” He finally chimed.

“That shit wasn’t anywhere near your balls,” Groaned Marcus he turned back around not content to dwell on the other male any longer. Every time he did that he would just end up lost in a way he knew he couldn’t afford, not now. “How the fuck did you get up here anyway? I know you can’t climb like I can.”

“Oh Marcus you disappoint me.” The sing song voice was growing louder a clear indication that Wrench wanted to stay and wasn’t off put by Marcus’ for once less than inviting demeanor. And by the sounds of it he had just helped himself to a beer.

“Do I? Why is that? You aren’t trying to tell me you’re into parkour now are you?”

“Pssh... No. You disappoint me because you forgot the best way to travel,” There was a dramatic pause as Wrench plopped down next to him, rooftop gravel being sent everywhere, raising his hands to emphasize his next two words. “Scissor. Lift.”

Glancing over Marcus was ready to roll his eyes until he caught the sight next to him. Wrench was leaning back on his arms, a beer between his legs, head cocked with cheerful carets there instead. For the first time in what felt like forever laughter bubbled out of him. Who else could do this but Wrench? Wrench who he saw clearly in his head riding triumphantly past the crowds in the city atop a scissor lift. And the more he thought about it the louder his laughter got until he could tell even Wrench was concerned.

“Dude it wasn’t that funny.”

“Oh it was,” Marcus inhaled sharply trying his best to ease the new stabbing pain in his lungs. Fuck maybe one beer was already too much. Or maybe he had needed a positive image after this week. “Probably not as funny as you were riding around in that thing.”

“First off M, she is not a thing. Bethany-“

“Bethany?”

“That’s the scissor lift’s name-“

Marcus couldn’t let him finish this time his laughter had now grown into hysterics that left him howling. Laying on his back, without a care for the pebbles digging into his shoulder blades, or his forgotten beer he just simply let himself get lost in this moment. When he had finally gotten to where he could breathe again did he notice Wrench had gone quiet, staring blankly at the city, his eyes flashing their default x’s.

“Hey man,” He found himself wheezing trying to control himself because fuck had he pissed off the other male? “I am sure Bethany is a nice piece of tech and all just I told you before you have a problem. Naming a scissor lift doesn’t really help your case.”

But there wasn’t a laugh from the other male instead Wrench just sighed, a sad sound that didn’t fit his usual humor, his head turning to glance at Marcus. “M you aren’t okay - not that you’re bad or fucked up or- _fuck_. After what those fuckers did to Horatio and then Shit-B-I stepping in it’s been a real fuck show but you’re even worrying me. And that is a shitty emotion my friend. So uh- stop scaring me.”

“Me? Scaring you? Who the fuck thought this day would come?” Marcus laughed at his own joke but he was alone in it. All he got from Wrench was a blank stare, no emoticons, nothing. Just silence. _Why does he care so much?_

“Earth to Wrench,” No amount of teasing was helping but Marcus couldn’t stop himself. He had a role to fill that much was clear. “I’m fine man just gotta digest this and everything else that is going on. If we are gonna beat these fuckers I need to have my head clear and I just needed some time to do it. I’m fine promise.”

Even if Marcus didn’t believe it he hoped Wrench would. That was the first step to getting back on track, he had to sit back and get his own mind to wrap around what he had to do. Horatio would’ve wanted Blume taken down at any cost, he knew that and in his own mind he knew he couldn’t stop- not now. He just needed something, anything, to get him back on track. At least Wrench being here had been a good start- it brought about a warm sensation that twisted in Marcus’ stomach. It was a pleasant change from the gut wrenching feeling that had plagued him all week.

Wrench for a second seemed like he was going to speak and break the silence that had fallen between them yet Marcus beat him to it. “What are you doing out here anyway? How did you even find me?”

There is another awkward pause before Wrench sighs dramatically taking the beer bottle and pressing it under his mask to take a long sip. It was clear something else was on his mind, maybe Marcus should have just let him say it, but it was too little too late. Instead he found himself waiting and watching as the male stalled. For now Marcus was fine with it, it let him soak in something else he had to digest, which was what exactly was this feeling twisting in his stomach. He wanted to liken it off to thankfulness that Wrench was cheering him up or maybe protectiveness but he knew it was something else. Something he was going to have to figure out some day… when Blume wasn’t trying to, as Wrench put it, cockblock them. 

Finally the other male seemed satisfied with his stalling and slammed the bottle down into the gravel not caring that it sloshed everywhere. “Remember the girl you so dickishly set me up with at the coffee shop? We went to our concert- date- _thing_ tonight and on the walk back I saw your motorcycle so here I am.”

Shit. There was the negative twist again but Marcus shrugged it off. When he had set them up it had been before Horatio had died and before Wrench’s mask had been taken. It had been back when he hadn’t felt this constant weight of pressure and everything had been smooth sailing. He had wanted to see Wrench get the girl, have some fun outside of the Hackerspace and he'll be happy. They were best friends that’s what he should’ve wanted and yet he found himself blinking at Wrench as he told him this. 

“Marcus?”

“Oh shit, yeah... how did it go?”

“Oh it went well for the first fifteen minutes,” There was a brief pause as he chugged a bit more beer, not even swallowing before he tried to speak, cursing as some got on his mask. “We got there- _fuck_ \- and I was hyped because loud noises and pyrotechnics. There may have been a moment I tried to throw a lawn chair and almost hit her in the face. It’s her fault for not expecting chairs to be thrown.”

There is a moment where Marcus both appreciates how hilarious this new mental image is and that the green monster of jealousy has receded. Letting out a small chuckle he glances over the other male unable to hide his grin. “You know how to make me feel better what with your beer mask and you going all Triple H on someone.”

“Nope, nuh uh, we do not talk about wrestling, even I have lines Marcus.” There is a pause and suddenly Wrench’s goggles are flashing a series of emotions before settling on exclamation points which flash excitedly. “Ah ha! You know what would make you really feel better and all tingly?”

“We are not going back to that strip club, you are banned Wrench. We may have out ran that bouncer once but I swear to go that fucker has it out for you-”

“Not the strip club! I am talking about a romantic moonlit ride aboard Bethany.”

“Wrench.”

“Marcus.”

There is a long pause as Marcus takes in his friends stare, goggles flashing dashes at him, proving that there is no argument to be had here.

“...Alright, Alright.” 

“Bethany awaits!” He watched as Wrench rose and chugged the rest of his beer wiping away the excess that slid down his throat. With that he had hurried towards the edge of the roof leaving Marcus to watch him go.

Pushing himself up he inhaled slowly glancing down at the unfinished beers and his unfinished promise to himself. He’d finish the beers (and his mourning) tomorrow, after he had sent Horatio’s family some flowers, for now he had a date with a scissor lift. And as guilty as it made him feel, the butterflies Wrench gave him felt far better than the hole that had been eating him. Maybe he’d finally be ready to finish what he and the others had started after tonight if not for them or the public anymore, they’d at least do it for Horatio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It felt like Marcus didn't have time to say goodbye to Horatio and so I wanted to write something of that plus some of how I think Wrench's date would have gone. Hey even Marcus has to be sad sometimes. 
> 
> On another note first off let me say I have not beaten the game yet. I beat those two missions, realized I was close to the end and noped outta finishing it. I don't want it to be over yet so I am stalling with side missions. So if there is any redundancy or they address Horatio's death later again I am sorry! Second this is the first fan-fiction I have written since middle school (around 12 years ago), I was inspired to finally write again by all of the amazing writers in this tag. Please forgive me if I do something wrong. Please leave a comment to let me know what you think or if I did make any errors whether in posting or writing. I will probably end up writing more to go with this soon if everyone enjoys this. Thank you!!!


	2. Romantic Moonlit Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench finally gets Marcus to open up but the comfort he finds doesn't last long as a new threat emerges.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapters lyric from the title song - "After the rhythm dies down... Will it revitalize your soul when you remember the sound?"

 “Wrench man you know I think you’re a genius and all but this isn’t one of your best ideas.”  
  
Instead of the chill melancholy night Marcus had expected it had somehow turned into this. Sitting cross legged on a twenty-foot tall fully extended scissor lift rapidly typing in the commands to keep him and his best friend from ending up in the ocean. Only adding to the insanity was Wrench’s not so subtle paint job- neon green and covered in a plethora of little black middle fingers and dicks. Bethany, as Marcus had expected, had all the markings of Wrench as well as his knack for causing people to stare or in this case blare their car horns as they blocked the one lane road. _So much for a quiet night huh?_  
  
There was one upside to tonight's change of line up. Instead of playing Horatio’s death on constant repeat in his mind he now got the sight of Wrench excitedly flipping off people below. Just on his mask alone he could tell that below the spikes his friend had to be grinning like a madman. The twisting sensation of butterfly’s hit him again and he couldn’t help but smile as Wrench turned to him and gave him the double bird before speaking.  
  
“Here’s what my hands think about you and your opinion of my ideas.”  
  
“You better watch those hands before I change their mind,” He chuckled at Wrench unable to stop the warmth and affection for his friend that spread through him.  
  
“What a romantic idea,” Wrench’s goggles flashed to exclamation points all at once and could only guess what he had taken from his statement. “I got it!”  
  
“Do I wanna know?”  
  
“Nope but I do have an idea…Come hold me like the iced dude from the Titanic held Kate Winslet,” Wrench turned as if to make his point and threw his arms out over the ‘bow’ of the lift. “Make me the king of the world!”  
  
A small chuckle escaped his lips as he watched Wrench yell even louder over the edge his arms fully extended on either side of him. “Man I am not doing that especially since you don’t even know Jack’s name. Did you only watch it for Rose?”  
  
There is a pause as Wrench freezes with his arms outstretched, cocking his head as if thinking and then he sighs rather dramatically. “I watched it for the breasts, guns, sex and breaking ships. You…have…caught…me.”  
  
“Can’t slip anything past me,” Marcus could only smile as he glanced down at the laptop wanting to steer them towards the pier. It was always nice this time of night and Wrench _had_ said romantic moonlight. “Gotta be honest though you are going to make me catch my death from cold up here. The one time I don’t have my hoodie and you wanna go all Titantic with me.”  
  
“Marcus, M, my man this is the way to live! The brisk cold and the sound of angry car horns. _This_ is what living is all about.”  
  
“I honestly doubt that they feel that way man,” Nodding towards the traffic Marcus watched Wrench glance down at them.  
  
“So what if the _PLEBS_ ,“ Wrench yelled leaning over the side of the scissor lift like it would help the people down below hear him. When it seemed no one heard him he turned back to Marcus leaning on the precarious railing and shrugging. “Have a little bit of a delay in their mundane boring routine. The way I see it is we are graciously helping make their days less full of bullshit and more full of awesome.”  
  
Normally he would’ve laughed and suggested that they take this baby to the highway but something stopped him. It was the same lump in his throat no amount of butterfly’s, banter or down right adorable actions from Wrench could stop. It felt wrong- so wrong- to be up here laughing and having a good time when miles away someone was preparing to bury their son and wasn’t having an _awesome_ day. A son who was dead because of their need to expose the truth. It made the same familiar tightening occur again in Marcus’ throat, something he couldn’t swallow, even though he needed to because fuck Wrench was noticing.  
  
Trying to clear his throat, painfully aware of the warmth slowly leaking out of him, he turned the scissor lift off into an alley ignoring as Wrench moved over and crouched in front of him seeming to not care the lift was rocking with the momentum of the turn.  Instead he seemed to be focused on something else and Marcus already felt the guilt of his friend’s concern hitting him where normally it would’ve filled him with warmth.  
Typing in the line of code to turn off the lift he tried to keep his eyes on the screen, avoiding the gaze of his companion, who simply reached out and pushed the laptop closed. The other male’s goggles flashed from the exclamation points they had seemingly been stuck on from his excitement to their now default X’s.  
  
“You know I hate these mushy gushy, get out the feels, talks but you’re freaking me out M,” Wrench cocked his head at him trying to read Marcus’ face. Something that even Marcus himself could tell felt blank and cold, devoid of it’s usual humor, hell even the fact he was wearing sweats and an old t-shirt was dead giveaway something was wrong.  
  
“Wrench I’ve told you everything-“  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
There is a moment Marcus is flustered closing his laptop fully and trying to shove it in his bag. Anything to not look at Wrench who one moment a go had him feeling better than he had in days and now he feels- what? Trapped? By a man who normally makes him feel the opposite. Who brings out the part of him that wants to be a wild idiot. Yet here he is staring down his masked best friend trying to get him to drop this at any cost. It’s his job to be positive, to keep the team going, to not sit around and dwell on shit that _can’t_ be changed. “It’s not bullshit I am just working through my own stuff man-“  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
“Wrench you are making me wanna thunder ball you in the face.”  
  
“Bull,” There was a pause as Wrench let himself fall back on his ass, elbows resting on his knees, as he put his feet on either side of Marcus. “Shit.”  
  
It hits Marcus very quickly that in no way can he avoid this conversation being trapped up on the lift and with Wrench’s feet planted on either side of him. Inhaling sharply and groaning, he runs his hands over his eyes as if to wipe away the heaviness there or to calm the lump in this throat. At least, he figures, if he had to talk to anyone it would be Wrench. The person who from day one he had felt a connection to not only as a best friend but something more- something he had no time to work through until this was over.  
  
“Finding Horatio man,” He cringed at his own voice aware of just how vulnerable and broken it _already_ sounded. “Watching him die and I couldn’t do jack shit- it was different. When I am getting chased or shot at it’s one thing but to lose one of us? It changed the way this shit feels and really proved the fucked up stakes of all of it.”  
  
There is a pause and he can see Wrench inhale, ready to speak, but Marcus shakes his head. He has to get this out, he knows he does, or else it’s going to just not happen.  
  
“Ray told me at Swelter Skelter that whether or not we admit it I am leading this group. I just thought he didn’t get us and that we work as a unit but after this week everything feels like it’s up to me. Between the FBI and Horatio man… I just can’t stop thinking what about next time I fuck up,” Marcus can hear his breath shake and the sound of it alone makes his skin crawl. But the next words come tumbling out in a rush the fear clear in his own. “What is someone kills Sitara or Josh or Ray or _fuck_ \- even you man. I can’t keep having this blood on my hands, no amount of revenge makes it feel better, just makes the wound sting more. And if I lost you guys? Fuck man I don’t think I could live through that.”  
  
“Not going to happen,” Wrench sounded different There was no teasing in his tone- hell he sounded even closer to his actual voice than normal.  There was a clear air of concern there and Marcus could only watch as Wrench hesitantly reached out his hand to touch his knee too busy struggling to try to stop the stinging in his eyes.  
“Remember the shit we talked about after you were a badass and got back my mask for me? I told you no one is splitting us apart; not Lenni, not the FBI, not Dusan, not death. Fuck that,” Wrench inhaled sharply, his hand squeezing Marcus’ knee gently. Fingers trying to show a warmth it seemed Wrench couldn’t normally produce through speech. “And fuck them for trying which is exactly what we are going to do when we expose their shrimp dicks… together.”  
  
For a long moment all Marcus can do is sit there in an awed silence aware of the feeling of affection that is swelling in his chest. It fills him with the sudden need to push away his sense of dread, to reach out and show Wrench how much all of that meant to him. His own hand curls around Wrench’s on his knee, turning it over, intent on lacing his fingers with the other males. Wrench clearly notices it too and makes no move to yank away instead he just simply watches Marcus, eyes flashing from their default X’s to simple happy carets.  
  
Before Marcus can speak again Wrench suddenly tenses his goggles flashing between different emotions before stopping on going blank. “M you need to turn on your radio.”  
  
“Wha-,” He is still caught up on the emotions coursing through him that it doesn’t dawn on him he’s been off the radar since he turned off his radio earlier. _Shit._ Fumbling with it he finally switches it on and is surprised to hear something rather odd. Sitara sounds _panicked_ her voice filtering through as she talks to Wrench.  
  
“…fucking with us. You need to use the location Josh gave you, find Marcus and-“  
  
“Sitara hold up I’m here,” Marcus breaths pulling his hand free from Wrench’s . “Take a breath for a minute. What’s going on?”  
  
Instead of her voice there is the sound of Josh saying something to her off mic. Was he trying to calm her down? Uneasy, Marcus stood up, watching as Wrench hurriedly began to lower the lift. Before its even on the ground he leaps over the side of it heading towards the street in search of a car, a fast one, to take. He can hear Wrench behind him murmuring something about he’ll be back later for Bethany.  
  
“Guys?” Marcus impatiently snaps into the headset as he settles on a dark sedan which he begins the process of unlocking as Josh talks.  
  
“It’s just a message we got,” The words give Marcus some brief comfort which quickly fades as Josh finish’s his sentence. “From Lenni.”  
  
“Fucking shit,” Wrench swore yanking open the car door, getting in and slamming it just as roughly.  
  
All Marcus could do was stand there dumbfounded. _Lenni?_ They had _beaten_ Lenni and yet here she was again knocking at their doorstep. “What does it say?”  
  
“It’s for you Marcus. We haven’t played it yet but it’s _clear_ it’s for you,” Sitara breathed the stress of her voice telling him already this was _not_ good. Not in the slightest.  
  
“We’ll be there soon,” It was all Marcus could say as he got into the car himself and started it, peeling away roughly from its parking spot.  
  
He had no intention of following the speed limit. Whatever was waiting at HQ he already had the feeling would be bad and the sooner he dealt with it the better. He just hoped his fight with Lenni would fall on him again and not the others. He had beaten her before and Marcus knew he could again especially with the others helping.  
  
Yet as he turned onto the interstate, the sound of Wrench’s never ending curses and insults to Lenni filling his ears, the reminder of what had happened and what _could_ happen filled him with dread. It ebbed out the warmth that still lingered from his best friends touch and words moments earlier. And as much as he tried to cling to it to center himself he knew that this wasn’t one of her ideal and childish threats. Something deep down told him that this was about to be something very _very_ bad.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What's the message!? I hate to leave it on a cliff hanger but with the length and the fact that I want this to be ongoing I had to.  
> So this ended up taking an actual story turn than just a one off of Marcus mourning and Wrench trying to help. I've updated the description and tags to prepare for the upcoming 'fun'.  
> More to come soon! Please let me know what you think!


	3. Actualization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus gets Lenni's message- loud and clear.

_“We're on a mission, can you see that? I float a theory through the air now can you breathe that?“_  
  
Marcus had the car radio cranked up in some in vain attempt to reground himself before he got to head quarters. Normally this song would bring the best out of him usually with a dance off between him and Wrench or they’d belt it out together. This time however there was none of that because Wrench was too busy going off on Lenni and Marcus had to focus on trying not to get them killed as his speedometer climbed 30 over the speed limit. It occurred to him to slow down and yet he never lifted his foot from the pedal. He’d never be too late to get somewhere ever again especially with someone like Lenni involved.  
  
“-the fuck has a tattoo like that!?” Wrench’s synthetic voice even sounded tired at this point. “Nothing says ‘try hard’ like a tattoo no one can even see! What the fuck is she gonna do? Carry around a blacklight? What kind of gross person even wants to expose everything with a black light!? Not me! And fuck-“  
  
“Wrench, man, can we have this break down powwow of Lenni when I am not already stressing?”  
  
Wrench pauses, turning in the car seat to face Marcus, arms folding over his chest. He wasn’t surprised to see out of the corner of his eyes a pair of angle brackets flash onto Wrench’s mask. “No we cannot because Lenni deserves to be shamed at any time deemed fit.”  
  
All Marcus can do is roll his eyes though a smile has started forming on his lips. This- this is helping retract from the panic that is squeezing his chest. _Fucking Wrench._ “Did your mom ever tell you that’s rude? Lenni is a pain in Dedsec’s ass but she failed at everything she did. Isn’t that shame enough? Clearly she’s still pissed about it too.”  
  
“She almost killed you!” Wrench exclaimed throwing his hands up as if it explained everything. “Fuck. Her. And fuck her stupid _fucking_ tattoos too. No one fucks with us like that and now she’s coming around for round two? Nope. Nuh-uh she is not going to try to explode you again. Only I get to kaboom my friends-“  
  
He stops for a second as if contemplating the words he just said his mask going blank. “Not that I would mean to.”  
  
“Whatever you say Wrench,” Marcus can’t keep the amusement out of his voice as he takes the next exit. “If anyone is going to be the death of me man it’s going to be you.” _One way or another._  
  
Parking the car he barely gives the engine time to fully shut off before he is hurrying out of it. Almost even forgetting to wait up for Wrench. It’s when he’s at the game store’s door that he notices the masked man is not behind him. He pauses to glance back noticing Wrench was just now getting out of the car. For a brief moment Marcus wonders if his words had hurt him.    
  
Had Wrench taken his teasing offensively? Of course he _probably_ wouldn’t get it the way Marcus had meant. That every new adventure they had together woke up something in him that urged him to push them towards a new direction. One that felt like it was pushing Marcus closer and closer to the good kind of insane. Hell on the roof hadn’t helped but was it worth the risk? Probably. He just hadn’t had time to decide that yet.  
  
Pushing his mind back to the matter at hand he feels the rush of paranoia taking over the pleasantness that being with his friend had created. “Wrench come on let’s go see what this- what’d you call her? Ass face? Has to say man.”  
  
That seems to do the trick because Wrench slams the car door his eyes turning back to their default x’s a chuckle cracking out of his mask. “It really sounds better when I say that. When you say it, it sounds like you’re the one trying too hard.”  
  
The taller man passes by him and Marcus can only pointedly roll his eyes again. He however his lips form a small grin as Wrench opens the door for him signaling for him to pass through. “After you.”  
  
“You know when you aren’t throwing chairs you really know the way to a person’s heart.”  
  
He doesn’t look back to see Wrench’s reaction though he swears he sees the man tense up in his peripheral. Hell even as they stand waiting for the back door to register the code he just entered he doesn’t glance over. Later he’ll have time to think about flirting and the effect it has on his crush but for now it’s time to be serious. When the door finally slides open he doesn’t even hesitate before hurrying down the steps taking them two at a time.  
  
Before he reaches the bottom Marcus is painfully aware that it's eerily quiet within the Hackerspace. The tv’s displaying their numbers aren’t on, Ray himself is missing, there is no music- no talking- nothing. The gap that Horatio’s death had left was still fresh and had left the space feeling hollow but this was something new. Glancing around Marcus isn’t sure what he is expecting but he’s glad to see it’s Josh in front of what looks to be only cell phone. Sitara is standing nearby leaning against the wall her arms folded over her chest, brows furrowed in both concern and concentration.  
  
“What’s going on?” As he speaks Marcus is aware he already sounds guilty plainly aware of how much had already happened in the short time had gone off the grid. “What’d she send us? A cellphone?”  
  
Sitara is the first one to look at him and instantly he can see the surprise on her face. It isn’t hard to guess why. Him vanishing and showing up dressed like he was in bed all day, bags under the eyes and not shaven? Yeah he’d be concerned too given his normal clean cut appearance. But she just sighs and nods towards Josh who doesn’t even seem to notice they are there. “We have no clue. Whatever it is she has written your name literally all over it. It showed up with one of the costumers upstairs and was left on one of the game tables.”  
  
“It doesn’t seem too dangerous,” Josh finally chimed in moving to the side as Wrench began to crowd over next to him trying to glance over his shoulder. “The sleeve it came in is normal cloth as well. It makes me think this is a normal device because of the casing. Lenni can’t get back into our servers so this must be her way of getting to talk to you.”  
  
“This lame bitch!” Snaps Wrench as he picks up the cloth bag that the phone had come in. It takes Marcus a moment to move close enough to see it in the dim light of the HQ but it has his name written all over it. Smack dab in the center under the text is a large pixelated poop emoji. “Who uses a poop emoji anymore?”  
  
“We do,” Marcus retorts crossing the space to move between Wrench and Josh to look at the phone. Though the air is tense all he can do is chuckle at Wrench who looks mortified and the annoyed noise Sitara lets out at Wrench’s criticism. “Let’s stop yelling about Lenni and see what she’s got to say. It’s gonna probably be some bullshit about how Prime_Eight is the best-“  
  
“And the most elite-“ Comes Wrench’s best impression of a posh British gentleman.  
  
“And the most talented-“ Sitara chimes in with her own impression now.  
  
“…Hackers in the world,” It strikes Marcus for a moment as he finishes his joke how much calmer he already feels. This is Lenni, the same lame Lenni, who could only lock them out _temporarily_ and couldn’t even rig explosives right. Maybe he should’ve been more afraid but with the people at his back he couldn’t be. Even after everything that had happened with Horatio in that moment he felt strong. It wasn’t until he hunched over the phone, murmering a ‘here we go’, before pressing play that the sense of dread returned.  
  
The screen flickered to life and Marcus could feel everyone crowding around him to see. At first everything seemed fine. It was simply Lenni in front of her green screen, stripes appearing behind her, a shit eating grin on her face. Though Marcus could tell something was off. After all he had the same look behind his eyes she had now. Eyes lit by the fire that only revenge could fuel and instantly it added to the returning sense of unease in the pit of his stomach.  
  
“Marcus shit stain Holloway-”  
  
“What…a… _bitch_ ,” Came Wrench’s voice right in Marcus’ ear.  
  
“Hush we need to hear this,” Sitara snapped her eyes seeming to narrow more by the second.  
  
“Remember when I told you this wasn’t fucking over? Well here’s your day of reckoning you ass munch,” Despite what was clear anger in her voice, Lenni was still smiling, as if she had somehow gained the upper hand here. “You almost destroyed Prime_Eight and you almost destroyed me by making those dick bags Sons of Ragnarok pissed off. But as usual your pea for brain self didn’t get that I am always one step ahead.”  
  
The image changed and everyone around Marcus instantly grew tense the air seeming to even change around them in an instant. He wasn’t aware of this or the fact that every hair on his arm stood up at once. Marcus instead felt as if he had been punched in the stomach, all of the air rushing out of his lungs at once. He had seen what had appeared on the screen before- no he had been there- and it was the last thing he wanted to see.  
  
The image  that was now playing on the screen was taken from an interior house security camera. There was a living room with the features of a kitchen just in view. That wasn’t what Lenni had wanted them to see however. It was the body- no not yet- the _person_ who was laying in the center of the room. And as if on cue Marcus himself had just appeared in the shot running to try to aid his already doomed friend.

“ _Horatio, man! I am here, I am here, I am here, man. Hold on. Hey call 911, Josh-”_ To hear the panic in his own voice brought back a twist of agony he wasn’t expecting. It was only made worse by the sight of himself kneeling over Horatio begging and pleading with him to stay. The hope in his tone- the noises of Horatio again choking on his own blood- it all seemed to hit him all over again. All he had wanted to do this week was escape this memory and yet here he was reliving it.  
   
Everything felt heavy and Marcus gripped at the table, his knuckles turning white, trying to steady himself as a wave of nausea over took him.  
  
“Oh god,” Sitara whispered beside him having to look away as Horatio struggled to speak. The weight of it was too much and she buried her face into Josh’s shoulder trying to ignore the sounds of Marcus’ pleas as they filled the room.  
  
“ _Help’s coming, ok? Hang-on, Hang-on. Hang-on man.”_  
  
Marcus could feel Wrench’s hand as it closed around his arm trying to help him somehow- but he couldn’t take his eyes off of himself. Watching as the realization dawned on him that Horatio was gone and the pain had set in. Tears stung at his eyes as he watched his former self yell explicatives that did little to help himself or his former friend. He had been too late and the sharp cut of it still stung just as badly now as it did during that moment in the video.  
  
“Hang-on! Hang-on! Boo hoo Horatio! Nooooo!!!!” Lenni was back and her grinning face only intensified the white hot rage that was filling Marcus slowly. “You were such a cocky little shit until you realized what real power is. While Dedsec in your high and mighty spray painting hipster bullshit may have gotten a few measly people to back you, you never had what I had- _real connections_. Things that have more power than measly friends which oh- you are down one now.”  
  
There was that laugh again and this time it sparked something in him. He slammed his fist down causing Josh to jump his arms tightening around Sitara who still hadn’t lifted her head. Wrench however didn’t even flinch his hand only tightened his grip on Marcus in an unsuccessful attempt to try to calm him down.  
  
“You had taken away the Sons but god damn if you weren’t a fucking idiot to forget I have so much more. You were stupid enough to just assume they kidnapped him at random? Hah! Idiot!,” Lenni was _still_ laughing which only was made worse by the stupid cat mascot she had forming behind her at random.  
  
“Remember this before you start a hacker war with me again Dedsec Scum. Oh and Marcus?,” Lenni paused dramatically the amusement dancing in her voice. “Next time you fuck with my connections I will keep taking more of yours away. Fuck whatever Blume wanted me to do… this is between us now. Consider this your last warning shit lord.”  
  
There had been a hope that she would at least vanish. That he wouldn’t have to look at that shit eating grin anymore and he could process exactly why Horatio was dead. Instead she broke out into her signature laugh that he was just so sick of hearing. The very sound of it mocked him and his ignorance he was already struggling to accept. Forcing him to listen to it on loop as his mind tried to wrap around what she had just showed and told him.     
  
It had been a repercussion not a group wanting to target Dedsec at random. In the end it had all tied back to Lenni and her stupid need to get her last _stupid laugh_. All Marcus wanted to do was curl up and try to accept his failure. He had to figure out what to do next- Fuck it he already knew. He had to kill the _real bitch_ who was responsible but he couldn’t. Her threat still hung in the air just like her image on the screen. The more he stared the more angry he became. Lenni’s flashing face only continued to grow worse. Laughing manically as the cats that were just there were replaced by Horatios dead body cut out and imposed behind her in some sick display.  
  
“Marcus-“ Came Wrench’s voice next to him the concern there barely audible over the laughter that seemed to be growing. “M, man, she’s trying to get into your head-“  
  
“Fuck that!” Marcus yelled back his voice only just barely audible over the noise coming from the phone. Anger was coursing through him and he was painfully aware of the tears that were now streaming down his face. Everyone seemed to be looking at him with a mixture of concern, empathy and pain yet all he could do was cry. It only added to his fury that he couldn’t lead them now all because of _fucking Lenni._ “She wants in my fucking head!? Fine! I’ll give her a goddamn full picture of it now!”  
  
Lifting her head finally from Josh all Sitara could do was cringe at his words her own concern eclipsing the horror of what they had just seen. “Marcus please this is exactly what she wants-“  
  
“Fuck what she wants! What she seems to want is me breaking her face off-“  
  
“Marcus,” Wrench was pleading now and even the pain in his tone couldn’t calm the fire that Lenni had started this time.  
  
“She killed Horatio-“  
  
“Guys,” Josh was murmuring something perhaps trying to calm them down but Marcus was too far gone to care. Or maybe Lenni’s now booming laughter drowned him out.  
  
“She fucking ordered those assholes to take him and then kill him!? You guys just want to me to sit back and lay down and let her do that shit-“  
  
“We are aren’t saying that,” There was Sitara pleading as well now holding up her hands in an attempt to pacify Marcus.  
  
“Guys,” Josh now was almost as annoying as Lenni’s laughter he had been saying the same word over and over.  
  
“Please listen to Sitara man,” Was Wrench’s voice starting to grate him now too? Or was it the anger that felt like a livewire causing it?  
  
“No man I love you guys but fuck what you all are saying! That bitch is going to keep coming after us! What if it’s you next time? You think I am going to let her hurt you!? No fucking-“  
  
“Guys!” Now Josh was yelling his voice akin to panic and it caused three to pause at glance at him. “Something doesn’t feel right.”  
  
It was as Marcus stood there struggling to wipe away his tears with the back of his hand and suppress his rage long enough to tell Josh it was fine that he realized no- something wasn’t right. The laughter was still _growing_ louder and louder. Now it almost hurt to hear. It was as if it was building to something but what?  
  
“What the fuck are you kids doing!?” There was another voice this time trying to yell over the sound of the laughter. T-Bone had just stepped onto the landing at the bottom of the stairs and only had a second to digest just what the fuck he was seeing before his eyes zeroed in on the phone and Lenni’s face. “What the fuck-“  
  
Some strange realization seemed to cross the male because he moved across the room faster than Marcus had ever seen him. He grappled his arms around Josh and Sitara who were the closest to him and yanked them back towards the stairwell roughly. Not  even seeming to care that he was no doubt hurting one if not both of them. Twisting his own body he pulled them close ducking behind the concrete wall that was there. “MARCUS! WRENCH! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM THAT!”  
  
Whatever he had been yelling about Marcus in his rage couldn’t seem to click together what his mind wanted him to. Between being stuck with the image of himself and Horatio plus his blinding rage it had taken him a second longer to process that Lenni wasn’t _done_ that the phone was building up to _something._  
  
Suddenly there was a hand around his waist and he was being shoved towards the divider into Josh’s area. He heard Wrench scream something close to his ear but it was too hard to make out. Partially because of the synthesizer not handling his yelling well but mainly of the explosion that tore through the small confined area of the Hackerspace. There was a ringing in his ears and Marcus felt the weight of his friend slam into him. The blast sent them both flying back against the concrete floor a wave of heat seeming to scorch over the top of them.

  
Marcus swore he heard Sitara scream and Raymond yell something at him. He thought he heard Wrench cry out next to him. As he faded in and out with the ringing sounding in his ears and his head exploding with pain, all he could think was that he had been stupid. Lenni was right she was always one step ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I always felt like there was more to what happened with Horatio's death so I wanted to put my own twist on why I think it happened. Also have to admit that Lenni is a little too fun to write as well despite how evil she is!!!  
> To everyone who is still sticking with reading this... thank you so much! I hope you all enjoy it as much as I do writing it!


	4. Aftermath

“Get up…. Be back….. Go! God-”  
  
There had been silence for a few moments or, as Marcus was starting to think, maybe he had blacked out. He was increasingly sure it was the latter because a few moments ago there hadn’t been a searing pain in his head or someone frantically yelling. Each syllable the person produced only caused the stabbing pain to intensify. Could he blame them? Everything around him felt hot, exceedingly so and it caused his baggy clothes to cling to his skin. It was as he began to register that that he also registered the smell of smoke.  
  
It occurred to him to open his eyes, that something was terribly wrong but as soon as he opened his left eye he instantly regretted it as the room seemed to spin around him. He instantly shut it in hopes to make it stop but yet his body felt as if it rotated on. What had fucking happened? He had remembered Lenni, he had remembered her stupid laugh and the memory of just that made his head throb. _What the fuck is going on?_  
  
“Marcus, M, come on,” Came a different _closer_ voice. One he swore he knew but at the same time still sounded unfamiliar. “Marcus you gotta get up man don’t do this-“  
  
The next few words were lost on him because all he could do was groan as a hand yanked on his arm. Marcus tried to yank his arm back but could only yelp in the pain that shot through him. He hadn’t been aware over the blinding pain in his head how badly his body was hurt. The person didn’t seem to care however because seconds later there was a panting in his ear as they tried to get a better grip on him. Hands moved under his arms and gave a tug clearly trying to pull him to his feet.  
  
The person suddenly yelped in pain however and let drop instantly. It caused a shock wave of agony to rip through Marcus making him yelp. Whoever it was that was trying to lift him was clearly hurt- badly.  Once again, he tried to open his eyes but all he could see was dark smoke above his head before the spinning got the best of him.  
  
“Why the fuck am I so fucking weak!?,” Snapped the voice directly behind Marcus. “Dammit. Get the fuck up Marcus! SHIT!-  This isn’t happening- fuck- you deserve so much better than dying like this- This is how I fucking deserve to go not you... Come on- fucking fuck- please-“  
  
Whoever it was grabbed at his arms again this time lifting despite the noises of pain that bubbled from them. It only lasted a moment this time before they too collapsed causing Marcus to fall on top of them. There was a frantic heart beat that he could just make out over the person’s terrified babble. It was keeping away the sleep that was calling to Marcus. The promise of it taking away the pain that was becoming less and less bearable seemed so nice. Maybe if they just stopped maybe he could rest. But the person’s hands were back at it trying to maneuver both Marcus and get themselves up.  
  
“Fuck! FUCK! FUCKING-“ The yells broke off into a series of loud and painful sounding coughs.  
  
“Wrench!” The first yeller had returned, that voice, he could pin easily to Raymond. When had he ever yelled like this? “The whole fucking place- gotta get- outta here!”  
  
A loud whooshing sound seemed to drown out the yelling periodically and Marcus couldn’t help but be thankful. He had just begun to close his eyes and if this person started yelling again he would never get to go back to that blissful darkness. He could hear _Wrench_ struggle under him trying to get himself free from under Marcus’ weight and still trying to lift the male. Marcus was glad seconds later he was slipping away despite Wrench beginning to yell in his ear.  
  
“Marcus won’t wake the _fuck_ up!!!!!,” He could hear Wrench’s voice, his real voice, falter for a second before breaking seeming to realize the weight of his words. “I didn’t mean- I just- I meant I can’t fucking lift him. I can’t- I can’t leave him I can’t. Fuck my stupid fucking arm- FUCK!- FUCKING HELP HIM!”  
  
Even in this half-awake state Marcus could tell Wrench was close to _tears_. He had heard him talk like this before hell not even four days ago when he had lost his mask but now… It struck another chord in Marcus that wasn’t something physical like the pain even breathing now was causing or his head. He wanted to open his eyes, to tell Wrench it was okay. To tell him they would get out of this like they always did but he couldn’t. Everything felt too heavy and no matter how much he tried to cling to Wrench’s voice the pain was winning. As he began to drift away he was thankful at least that he didn’t have to keep hearing how broken Wrench sounded… __  
  


\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cold. It’s the first thing Marcus felt as conscious crept back over him. Glancing around against the sudden harsh light he’s aware that at least the fucking spinning has stopped. Where the problem of the heat and the nausea are gone his lungs instead feel like they are instead burning and the outside light that fills his eyes is almost blinding. A cough tears through him and someone next to him jumps clearly alarmed by the sound of it.  
  
It takes a moment for the blurry shape next to him to focus but he realizes it’s Sitara. She’s kneeling next to him where he has his back pressed against a wall, she’s holding what he can only guess is ice against his head, her eyes furrowed in concern. Behind her he begins to make out shapes as they fade from the brightness. It’s a wall of graffiti that even through the pain he recognizes as Clarion Alley. _We’re close to HQ_ , the realization dawns on him at the same time he remembers why they aren’t _in_ HQ.  
  
“Lenni,” His own voice sounds so strange to him, it’s raspy and the short word even burns to speak.  
  
“Stop you’ve inhaled a lot of smoke,” Her voice is dark and angry but he can hear the relief buried in it.  
  
“Where’s-“  
  
“T-Bone and Wrench went to get a car to get us out of here before the police come.”  
  
Blinking around he takes in the sight of Josh who is sitting nearby on a crate his head in his hands. Marcus can only imagine what he is going through and how badly this must’ve freaked him out. When Lenni had just locked them out it had been bad enough but now? They are so much worse off now or so he figures. How bad was the headquarters? _There is only one way to find out_.  
  
“Let me up Sitara. I gotta see what the fuck she did,” The plea is clear in his tone despite the fact he can hardly speak. Pushing against the bricks of the alley he’s aware how badly every bit of him aches and Sitara’s hand on his shoulder stops him. For a moment, he thinks she is going to make him stay here but instead her arm curls around his waist helping him rise to his still shaky feet.  
  
“Let me help you at least,” There is a small sad smile as she helps him around the corner and he can only inhale sharply in surprise at the sight in front of him.  
  
The entire interior of the building is engulfed in a fiery inferno. It seems insane to Marcus than an hour ago he was walking through the door that is now alight with fire. Where the front glass had been filled with posters they now didn’t even hold glass. The flames inside were visible licking at the bookshelves and comics that were there. Strewn outside were various regulars that Marcus had begun to know from entering the shop daily. They seemed unhurt which made him thankful but it was clear everything else was a total loss.  
  
“The explosion wasn’t too large but it was enough to throw you and Wrench flying and start this fire,” Marcus had to glance at Sitara as she spoke the pain in her voice was obvious. Her hands tightening on his sides both to keep him steady and to help ease the pain of speaking on this. “We had wanted to come help you but the fire was spreading fast. Raymond made us leave and he went back for you both. When they brought you out I thought-“  
  
There was a pause before she shook her head giving Marcus a small smile back. “But you were just knocked pretty good. You have a serious wound back there Marcus probably a concussion but with your lovely Blume given record we couldn’t take you to the hospital. Even if Wrench-“  
  
“Wrench wanted me to go to the hospital? Did he hit his head too?” Marcus tried to let out a pained laugh but it caused him to cough, each one sending another stab through his head. “Fuck.”  
  
“That’s what you get for even laughing at him,” Sitara sighed softly and began to move back towards the Alley with him. “I haven’t seen him like that. At first I thought it was because of he had to leave his mask in there or because he hurt his arm-“ There is a sudden wave of concern that tears throughout Marcus but he buries it instead trying to focus on each step to get back to his resting spot.  
  
“-but it really freaked him out and the rest of us to see you like that. When they both carried you out you weren’t moving and your head was bleeding badly.” Sitara’s voice breaks this time as she helps ease Marcus back onto the crate he was on before. Handing over what was once her head wrap now that is wrapped around ice she had gotten from a nearby restaurant. Pressing it against his head he can see the tears licking at the corner of her eyes. “Everything is gone Marcus all of programming, our plans, my designs-“  
  
“Hey, those things can be redone easily,” Despite this Marcus finds himself unable to hide the pain that enters his voice. “But I can’t get more of you guys.”  
  
“I know but it doesn’t make it this any less of a blow,” Her voice drops to a whisper watching Marcus press the ice pack against his head before she pushes herself up to go check on Josh.  
  
He barely has time to even begin to worry about Wrench before a loud screech fills the alleyway. Glancing at the entrance he can only sigh at the sight of a Banana Cleaners van with Raymond at the wheel motioning for them to get in the back. Sitara stands up and gently touches Josh’s shoulders clearly trying to urge him to move towards the van. He’s muttering something but finally he stands and she gives Marcus a signal to wait a second before following him towards the van.  
  
“I got him,” Comes the same voice from in the basement again. Wrench, his voice only made deeper from the smoke, but it still calms Marcus none the less.  
  
When he emerges from around the van Marcus’ breath catches at the sight of him. He realizes how much he regrets that he hasn’t had a single moment to try to digest having seen Wrench’s face. Even a few days later and with a concussion it still hits him like a punch to the stomach. The haze of concussion only quiets the rational part that would tell Marcus to look away after a few seconds. As the other male gets closer he finally at least realizes there is a big yellow and blue bruise right above the burn mark of his friends eye starting to form.  
  
“When we got Fus Roh Dah’d I lost my mask,” The way he speaks is apprehensive and clearly shy but he inhales sharply eyes roaming over Marcus. Eyes Marcus is all too aware are blood shot from what… smoke? Tears? “What’s even shittier is Lenni fucked up my perfectly good jacking it arm.”  
  
His joke gets no laugh but instead springs up the concern Sitara had given him moments earlier. Willing himself to look away from the other males face he takes in sight of Wrench’s right arm. There tied around it is some fabric from Sitara’s wrap. Blood has already begun to soak through the fabric heavily and it’s clear to Marcus it must be a deep gash.  
  
“You know how I say you’re not funny?” Marcus inhales sharply as he tries to stand. “You really aren’t right now. Joking isn’t helping how much you’re fucking worrying me.”  
  
It’s odd to see an expression overcome Wrench’s face in place of his emoticons. Something about it makes the male even harder to read. As far as he can tell something in the other male’s face flares between annoyance and concern. Moving forward Wrench carefully wraps his good arm under Marcus’ side and lifts him before finally speaking. “Me worrying you? Fuck you. After that shit you pulled down there I thought you were fucking- I thought- you know what just leave it at fuck you.”  
  
Maybe it’s the concussion or the seeing his friends face again or perhaps he just can’t care after nearly _dying_ but a small smile play’s on Marcus’ lips. “Don’t go offering things you can’t take back Wrench my man.”  
  
He feels the other man tense but there is too much pain between his lungs and his head for him to really care. By the time Wrench has him laid against the cold metal floor of the back of the van he’s already feeling his eyes close. That is until Josh’s foot roughly presses into his already aching lungs. Yelping out in pain he struggles to open his eyes blinking up at his three friends. Sitara who anxiously talking to Ray, Wrench who is looking at the back doors intensely while flexing his hurt arm’s fingers and Josh who had just kicked him the worry still plainly written on his face.  
  
“You could slip into a coma if you fall asleep,” Josh said while his fingers nervously drummed on his seat of the van. “That coma could lead to death and that would be bad.”  
  
“Very bad,” Wrench added before tugging up his hood and settling back, cradling his arm over his lap, keeping his eyes trained on the door. Marcus wondered if it was because of his face or something else? But he instead blinked towards Sitara noting that he would ask Wrench later.  
  
“So Lenni almost killed us and fucked up my head,” He coughed wincing as another ripple of pain tore through him. “What do we do now?”  
  
“We get revenge,” Came Ray’s simple response from the front.  
  
“We have no guns, no bots, no computers, no headquarters-“ Josh began to list before Raymond raised his hand to cut him off.  
  
“You kids still have hideouts. You all kept raving about how many you have scattered around right?” Pausing after those words he shrugs and starts up the car. “We can get some guns from those and other shit. When the fire dies down we can come and see what we can salvage but for now we gotta find a place to lay low.”  
  
“Why don’t we use another Dedsec hideout?” Sitara questioned her eyes moving between Josh and Ray clearly already cutting Marcus and Wrench out of the discussion.  
  
“Lenni isn’t stupid obviously,” Marcus can’t hide the bitter tone from his voice now. The weight of his failures perking up from where they had gone silent behind the pain. “She’ll be watching the places she knows about cause _she_ knows we aren’t done with her.”  
  
“Marcus is right,” Chimes Josh as he glances at T-Bone and then Sitara. “Any ideas?”  
  
There is a moment where silence stretches in the car. As far as Marcus knew Sitara shared a flat, T-Bone lived out of town and Josh just stayed at the Hackerspace. That left two options one of which was cut off. They couldn’t go to his place it was too likely Lenni would be keeping eyes on that too. But Wrench? There was no way that he had a place let alone-

“We can go to mine,” As if catching Marcus’ thought Wrench spoke still not turning his head. His voice wavering slightly as he spoke again, “It’s private and on the outskirts of the city.”  
  
Raymond nodded, turning the key and starting the car. He didn’t reverse however instead he turned back to face them a smile forming on his lips. That smile faltered for a brief second as the sound of approaching sirens filled the air. The police and fire were coming with that their time to try to figure this all out was fading. “Give me the address I am going to drop you and Marcus off while we go get what we can.”  
  
“As long as we get to help take her down it sounds like a plan to me,” Wrench murmured.  
  
“No way in hell are we missing that,” Marcus found himself promising not only for Wrench’s sake who was once again without his mask and this time _injured._ Even if he had to do it with a concussion he was going to be there and this time she wasn’t getting off with a stolen harddrive. An eye for an eye had been how Lenni had played this- now it was his turn to take.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long for this update! I had to do a long drive to house sit for a relative. Now that I am here I will probably do daily or every two day updates since it's going to be boring around here. I may even be some one shots and they'll be posted in this tag (Marcus/Wrench) or just the WD2 tag. Hope you guys enjoy this chapter, I feel kind of rough about it because of exhaustion, but I had missed writing too much to wait.  
> Please feel free to leave comments or constructive criticism! Hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> This chapters lyric - "-drags us down to a lower level where we can't be found."


	5. Talking Too Much

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wrench and Marcus are both told to go and take care of their injuries. In true Wrencus fashion they handle another problem instead.

The car ride had been just as shitty as Marcus had expected. How could it not be after that? Silence seemed to stretch between them the gloomy mood telling him that he wasn’t the only one thinking about what they had lost. Sitara had been working on this for how many years? They still had the followers but without the program her work was useless plus he designs no doubt had burned. Josh, Marcus knew, was beating himself up over this. It was obvious because between sharp kicks to Marcus’ ribs to keep him awake he’d apologize. Every time Marcus and Sitara both would try to tell him it wasn’t his fault but within moments he’d be back at it. And Wrench- Wrench hadn’t even glanced their direction since the van moved.

Only when it came to a screeching halt, one that nearly sent Sitara onto the floor with Marcus, did Wrench finally glance over. His eyes seemed to only fixate on T-Bone however clearly trying to avoid everyone else’s eyes in the van. Despite that Marcus could that this was a different side of Wrench than the broken one he had seen a few days prior. There was some hurt there, yes, but there was something else and based on the way his jaw was clenched it was clear it was anger. The car ride and the time it gave him to think had done his already volatile anger no favors.  
  
“Thanks for the lift,” Was all he said before opening the doors and hopping out. He nodded his head  to the right before vanishing around the side of the van. He wasn’t going to wait up, not with his face exposed like that, even if it was for Marcus.  
  
Pushing himself up on his elbows slowly Marcus hesitated half expecting the horrible spinning to return. When it didn’t he sighed in relief as he began pushing himself towards the back of the car. However, he froze in the door way a single thought crossing his mind. Glancing back, he took in the disgruntled sight of his friends each of them still covered in a fine layer of soot each of them showing pain so clearly on their faces. It just made Marcus feel that same anger one that the pain in his head couldn’t even bury.  
  
“We’re gonna get her back for Horatio and for this,” He wasn’t sure if he was promising it to himself or them but he promised none the less. “She beat us this one time but we’re gonna give her back twice as much hell. Get us some good stuff out there.”  
  
“Yeah you got it,” Came something barely above a whisper from Josh.

  
Sitara reached out and patted his shoulder before her eyes turned to Marcus. A small tired smile formed on her lips and it was clear she was pushing back her own fears to focus on the rest of them. “We will get your weapons of mass disruption you just focus on helping Wrench bandage his arm and watch that head of yours-“  
  
“Don’t fall asleep,” Josh added.  
  
“-Yeah no doing that either. As much as it burns me our shit is gone I will cry about that once Lenni’s shit is missing too.”  
  
“Girls got a point,” T-Bone now was giving his two cents as he glanced back over his shoulder. “Gotta stop sounding like we all just came outta a funeral. Could’ve been a shit ton worse but you better go take care of your noggin. When we bring back the goods we’re gonna need all of our dicks in a row.”  
  
There was a look of pure horror that crossed Josh’s face at the idea of dicks in a row and Marcus could only chuckle as he pushed himself out of the van. “Y’all have fun getting your dicks ready.”  
  
The look of horror became panic eyes shooting to the outside of the van as if it was a much better place to be than there. “That would not benefit-“  
  
Before he could finish Marcus shut the door and backed up not even surprised as Raymond floored it away instantly. Each chuckle that left his through brought back stabbing pain but right now it was worth it. Somewhere in concussed haze the idea dick weapons against Lenni just seemed funnier and funnier.  
  
“Not to be a dickweed,” Chimed a voice to the right of Marcus. “But I don’t want to stand out here any fucking longer than I have to.”  
  
_Shit…_ Marcus glanced over to see Wrench leaning against the door way to what appeared to be a three-story apartment building. It was slightly run down but as far as Marcus could tell by the address Wrench lived in South Silicon which already seemed like a far cry from what he had expected. Nothing about South Silicon sounded _dangerous_ and it was strange to him that the anarchist would live in such a pretty and remote place. Yet here he stood watching as the male so roughly jangled the lock and inserted his key twisting it open and motioning for Marcus to follow.

Taking a bit longer than normal between his aching body and hazy mind Marcus entered to already find Wrench had ascended a flight of stairs. “Shit,” He murmured aloud this time hurrying to catch up despite his body’s protest. By the time, they finally hit the third flight of stairs Marcus was panting, a fact he despised. He made an extra note to give Lenni and extra dose of hell for this. How long was he going to be this weak?  
  
On the landing he took in the sight of three doors one of which was left open at the far end. Part of him ached at just how quickly Wrench had gone. That his displeasure at his appearance or maybe even his weakness earlier had made him need to sprint up here. There was no way Wrench wasn’t feeling the effects of the smoke or the impact of the explosion. No, he had to be, but his fears were greater than that. He’d change that, if earlier was any indication, he was already on his way to at least trying to show Wrench someone liked the way he looked.  
  
“Wrench man how are you moving that fast? You sure you aren’t free running behind my back or-“  
  
“You know what they say about a trapped rat,” Wrench’s voice drifted from beyond the door way leading no question to whether or not this was his apartment. “Stick ‘em right next to the fire and man do they bolt.”  
  
As Marcus moves closer he glances over the door to the apartment now noticing that there is graffiti all over it. Bright greens and pinks with blue and purple fonts covering it. There are various words and numeric codes ones that Marcus is tempted to hang back and stare at but his curiosity to see his friend’s _apartment_ becomes too strong. Stepping through the door way he realizes at once he won’t see anything because it’s dark. There isn’t even a lamp to illuminate what he can barely tell is an open room with a dining room and kitchen combo.  
  
With what little light there is through the blackout curtains Marcus can just barely make out Wrench’s shape standing against the wall to the side. He had expected dark and grungy but at the same time the art on the door makes him believe that there is more to this place. He moves forward and nearly trips over something sending what sounds like some screws slamming against the wall. Freezing he glances at Wrench who doesn’t even glance up and the concern twists Marcus once again. Reaching over he nabs what he hopes is a stool from what he assumes is a kitchen island and sinks onto it. _He’s hiding like a rat that’s for sure._  
  
“Here you are comparing yourself to a rat Wrench but man you didn’t run out on me back there,” He can’t help but say it. Instantly he is aware that he’s hit a nerve because Wrench freezes.  
  
“Who the fuck would fucking do that?”  
  
“A rat.”  
  
Wrench lets out an annoyed scoff at his response. Despite this he moves around Marcus to flick on a light switch between the kitchen and living room. Moving past Marcus quickly into the kitchen it’s clear he isn’t intending to give the male a chance to look at him. What was he afraid of? That Marcus would see he had cried? Would see the burn? _Tell him what you think about his face you idiot._ But he pushed those thoughts back because fuck- Wrench had an apartment that could make anyone forget their train of thought.  
  
All over the walls were various posters, some were dirty, some gaming ones, some were music but all had spray paint over them. Behind those were dark walls with various papers tacked to them the black paint just barely visible under what Marcus wanted to call controlled chaos. The floors were lined with parts and screws and half made inventions.  Against one wall is what appears to be giant windows but the curtains block out whatever amazing view he may have. The main piece of the room was the giant TV that rested against the left wall with a row of beanbags in front of it. Even with what little he could see of the kitchen it seemed to covered in the same littered chaos but was strangely clean.  
  
His eyes roamed over it all stopping last on the door that had Wrench’s tag written plainly in the center of it. It had to be his room. “Nice place you got here man,” Marcus grinned. “Could do with the windows open but gotta say it’s pretty sick. Really digging that Chun-Li poster over there.”  
  
That, he was happy to hear, got a little chuckle from the other man. He could hear Wrench open the fridge and rifle around in the ice box. “Quit making it hard to be pissed or I am going to lose all of the fucking amazing ideas I am having right now.”  
  
“Man you can’t just say that and not share also it’s good to hear Wrench himself coming back.”  
  
“It’s cause you can’t see me right now,” The door closed and he heard Wrench walk around the island. The male was being careful to still stay behind Marcus even if it meant hitting up against the island. Marcus was going to turn and tell him it was okay but then Wrench was directly behind him pressing something cold and fucking amazing feeling on the back of his neck. It reminds him he had forgotten Sitara’s wrap but whatever Wrench is using feels just amazing if not better. Maybe just because it’s his.  
  
“I wish I could,” Marcus chuckles to himself just closing his eyes and letting the feeling of the cold over power his soreness. “Tell me about these ideas now you got my ass curious.”  
  
Reaching up he takes off his glasses carefully placing them behind on the islandSo he can just enjoy _this._ Sinking in the fact that he’s okay with the change him and Wrench had taken. That he was okay with the way they had been on the rooftop earlier, the way Wrench had held his knee, the way Wrench hadn’t left him- He hoped to God he wasn’t wrong about Wrench seeming to feel the same. The idea of nothing having him close hits hard especially now. Something Wrench’s hand on his neck even over ice and his closeness now helped stifle the stinging of Lenni’s video and the loss of headquarters.  
  
“I’m just thinking the usual…. Sledge Hammers maybe on fire or with grenades strapped to them. Maybe a sword covered in posion-“  
  
“Where the fuck-“  
  
“- Drones with sticky bombs attached to them,” Wrench let’s out a small pleasured sigh which suddenly turns into a gasp a new idea hits him. “You know that ultra-mega bullshit insert she has? For what the fuck she did to my arm that thing is-“  
  
“Shit! Your fucking arm man!” Marcus yanks his head away barely registering how bad it hurts. He’s too focused on checking Wrench’s arm that he’s somehow and shittly forgotten in the haze that is his mind. It had been bleeding bad after all.  
  
When he turns he isn’t surprised to see Wrench almost recoil away turning his head to hide his face. Marcus doesn’t even say anything about it however he crouches down and takes Wrench’s hand in his own not seeming to care that it gets some blood on him. The wound is still bleeding but now it seems to have slowed. The blood has mostly dried now blotting out the tattoos Marcus has grown to admire so much.  
  
“You know I’ve had much worse than this right?” Wrench mutters, the sound muffled by his turned head, his other hand nervously squeezing the rag filled with ice in his hand.  
  
“Since when do you think I’ve given a shit,” Marcus reaches out his hand curling over Wrench’s. It seems to tell the other male that he’s too tense and his grip lessens. Gently taking the rag from him Marcus set’s it on the stool he had just been sitting on and he stands up nodding towards Wrench’s room. “You got a bathroom in there?”  
  
“Yeah but Marcus this shit is seriously fine you don’t have to-“  
  
“Don’t have to my ass you nearly burned to death trying to save me earlier,” Marcus starts walking but his hand still is firm on Wrench’s. It’s partly to make sure the other male doesn’t bail but selfishly the touch is helping to ground himself. He can feel the anger coursing through him replacing the exhaustion he felt moments earlier all simply from the sight of his friends injured arm. “What are best friends for? You know besides almost getting one of them killed cause he had to start a fucking useless hacker war.”  
  
“Marcus-“  
  
“I’m not hiding from her or her shit anymore. When I was on that roof earlier man it was to mourn Horatio and deal with that fucking feeling I couldn’t do anything,” Marcus is speaking rapidly now stepping carefully over the clothes strewn about Wrench’s almost completely empty bedroom. It would be Wrench who would have a completely stripped bed and one dresser. As far as Marcus could tell the male lived out of his living room. Opening the door to the bathroom he flicks on the light opening his mouth to speak but as he does so the hand that he is holding rips away. “She’s making me want to do stuff- Wrench man what gives?”  
  
“I’m tired of you doing this bullshit to yourself!” The voice that yelled back both surprised and confused Marcus. Wrench without his mask had been quiet either with anger or self hatred but now- now he was purely angry. One look told him that plainly from the way his gorgeous blue eyes were narrowed or the scowl that had crossed his lips. Cradling his arm to himself he sank back against his bed his eyes roaming over Marcus. As nice it was to have them not be bashful or hidden the anger behind them hurt.  
  
“Fuck that fucking bitch and fuck every other cocksucker that has crossed you. Fuck the man! Fuck Blume! Fuck it all,” Wrench inhales sharply before looking down at his forearm tugging off the wrapping there exposing the deep gash that was there. “You have done nothing- _NOTHING_ \- but support us since the day Sitara welcomed you to our merry gang of shitlords. How many fucking times have you put your life on the line!? We have been so god damn lucky to have you I mean look what you did for me when those assholes took my mask! On the roof I thought- I fucking thought-“  
  
He stopped his teeth clenching as he tried to collect himself, hands squeezing, causing a bit of fresh blood to ooze from his wound.  
  
“Wrench man I didn’t mean to get you this worked up,” Marcus had look away reaching into the cluttered bathroom to nab something that _looks_ clean. It’s better than looking at his friend who has infuriated who is saying things that both make him ache and bring back his butterflies. Only Wrench. “I just am frustrated. On the roof like I told you it feels like nothing I am doing could fix what happened. Then my dumbass had to go and say that if something happened to you guys I’d lose it. Lenni was one step ahead man and you almost let yourself get burned over me.”  
  
Silence stretches between them as he crossed over to the bed and kneels in front of him. Instantly Wrench looks away and Marcus is painfully aware that there are tears on his friends face again. He chooses not to bring it up but instead he begins to try to clean his friends wound wishing he would’ve wet the rag. But the idea of walking away from the other male isn’t something he plans to do.  
  
“Two times I’ve fucking cried today,” Wrench’s voice is bitter the huskiness of the smoke making it only sound sharper. “I haven’t cried since I was in fucking middle school but I thought you we’re going to die on me.”  
  
“Saying sorry doesn’t help huh?”  
  
“It’s not your fault,” There is a moment where Wrench freezes up before he turns his head with what seems like great effort. Those blue eyes are back on Marcus’s brown and fuck he wishes he had his glasses on so he can see it better. “Lenni is going to get skullfucked before the end of the week. You said it yourself Dedsec is a group. Fuck it if we all go down together we signed up for this. Back on the roof I thought you were being hard on yourself. But when I couldn’t get you up? I’ve never been so _goddamn fucking_ angry at myself.”  
  
Wrench’s voice rises as he says those words his teeth gritting harder his eyes still not leaving Marcus’. “I get how fucking angry you can feel but it’s not your fault. It’s also not your goddamn job to do this alone. I don’t know about Ray or Sitara or Josh but fuck it you’re not going at this alone. I didn’t leave you down there and I am not letting you put the bullshit blame on yourself.”  
  
Something seems to twist deep in Marcus’ gut and where affection had been a few moments ago, there is something far more bright. A burning sensation of pride for the other man pulses through him. Even if he can’t fully accept that Horatio’s death isn’t all his own the idea of taking on Lenni with Wrench both excites and terrifies him. The nagging fear of losing him nags at his already weakened mind but he can tell that bringing that up to Wrench won’t do anything. He has to bring him and whoever else wants to go- whatever fears he has about it are going to have to be pushed aside. They are too far into this now.  
  
“Look at you trying to make me cry here. But hey I stand by what I said,” Marcus glances down for a second wrapping the rag around Wrench’s wound.  
  
“You talk a fuck ton Marcus.”  
  
“Man that’s fucking rich coming from you,” Twisting the ends of the rag together so they stay he pushes himself up. Wrench merely watches him only flinching as Marcus reaches out to push the male’s hoodie down. It exposes even in the darkness of the room the short locks of dirty blonde hair that Marcus let’s his hands run over before they cup Wrench’s cheeks. The male doesn’t pull away instead he just stares up at Marcus with a nervous or perhaps even anxious expression.  
  
“You’re a charming asshole, you know that?” Those words come out throaty and nervous but Wrench’s hands move up curling just behind Marcus’ thighs. It almost feels like, to Marcus at least, that they had been like this forever. And why would it not? They were so close this next step feels almost as easy as breathing. Albeit it is making that very action hard for Marcus as his heart seems to speed to unhealthy levels.  “Before you tell me some bullshit like that I look good at least fucking tell me what you stand by.”

“Oh you look beyond but good but hey I know you and you don’t listen to logic,” Marcus can only grin as Wrench sighs at him. “Oh and it’s ironic you say that because what I was gonna say is that I stand by you being pretty damn charming yourself.”  
  
There is a chuckle that escapes Marcus as he leans over his forehead inches from Wrench’s. “You know when you’re not throwing chairs or threatening to hammer grenade someone for me. But then you wouldn’t be the asshole whose been driving me insa-“  
  
“Talking too much,” Wrench snaps out the words and reaches up fumbling with Marcus’ cheeks yanking him down so their lips crash together.  
  
It’s the kind of kiss that tears a sigh from Marcus’ throat he isn’t even aware is there. The tattooed male's hand is already gripping at his thighs pulling him close. It causes him to stumble as he moves carefully as not to break the kiss to straddle him. Their lips keep crashing together repeatedly and Marcus is painfully aware of the smell of smoke that still surrounds them both. He can’t bring himself to mind because of how _perfect_ this moment feels. Already he feels lost in the way that Wrench’s lips seem to mold effortlessly against his own. Absent minded, his thumbs stroke at where the tears that had ran down his friend’s cheeks. His grip tightens as Wrench bites down on his lower lip making Marcus both curse and sigh.  
  
This- this is what he had needed this week. Something to remind him that there was a reason he was doing this. As much as he loved to talk about freeing the people the goal had become so farfetched and long winded that the daily dangerous and bloodshed had become too much. But something like this? Something so pure and good was making it all feel worth it. Something that had been building for so long and now that seemed to finally form in the most perfect way.  
  
The hand that was on Marcus’ thighs has moved up to grip at his hips and with the movement Wrench lets out a small nose of pain. It’s enough to make Marcus break their lips apart though every bit of him urges to keep going. He compromises by not pulling away fully instead he sinks back against Wrench’s thighs his hands coming to a rest on the male’s spiked shoulders. Pressing his forehead lightly against Wrench’s he takes in those stunning blue eyes and the fact Wrench is smirking. It had to be one of the best and most cocky grins he had ever seen.   
  
“Another thing to beat Lenni up for,” Wrench murmurs closing his eyes as the look Marcus is giving him ignites his bashfulness further. “Ruining this by fucking up my arm.”  
  
“Add it to the list,” Marcus breathes with a chuckle his hands tracing over the spikes of Wrench’s jacket. “Let’s fix your fucked up arm and maybe we can try it again.”  
  
“Maybe?” Wrench cocks his head to the side his smile widening. It’s a far cry from how nervous he had been showing his face just a few moments ago. “Is my face that bad?”  
  
“If we’re being honest,” He can’t help but lean up pressing his lips lightly against the top of Wrench’s scar. “It’s a fuck ton hotter than your mask and that thing is banging.”  
  
“Bullshit.”  
  
“Not this time,” Marcus says the words in a small sigh as he reluctantly pushes himself up offering his hand to Wrench. Now he isn’t sure if the room is hazy anymore because of his concussion or because of the man in front of him. He does know however he is going to keep Wrench safe at any and all costs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew! My longest chapter yet sorry guys! The wait is over!! Sorry for such a slow build x.x I really hope this thing isn't getting too long....  
> Thank you for reading this chapter and please feel free to leave a comment/criticism. Next one to come soon! (It may cause me to change the rating on this >.> depending how the writing goes or that'll be posted as a separate fic! WE SHALL SEE!!)
> 
> Fun fact for this chapter; I hit new levels of low because I drove around in game for an hour trying to find where I think Wrench would live lol.


	6. Invasion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time for talk is over besides how else is Wrench going to keep Marcus awake?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important! - Went ahead and bumped up the rating because this chapter got.... very explicit and I am pretty sure once they catch up to Lenni it'll get pretty dark then. Hopefully that won't turn away any readers x.x .  
> So warning now this chapter is EXTREMELY NSFW so if you are underage or have an aversion to sexual things please skip to the next chapter once it is posted. There shouldn't be anymore NSFW, or at least there isn't any planned at this point, for future chapters so from here on out it'll be more than likely just violence related.  
> Anyway, Enjoy!!!

It hadn’t taken long for them to bandage up Wrench’s arm. Marcus was thankful for that because they needed the time for other things. At first that meant sitting on the couch, after Wrench cleared the clutter away, trying to keep Marcus awake by watching Voltron. Then it became a game of chicken starting with Marcus draping his legs over Wrench’s. It had been nothing new of course, they often half cuddled, even before admitting their feelings. But what they were doing _now_ …that was new. And as far as Marcus was concerned it was amazing.  
  
That new thing was finally touching Wrench’s hips something Marcus had kept on his mind since Swelter Skelter. It was one thing to see them in the ridiculous outfit his friend had worn but it was another touch them.  His fingers tracing over his hip bones as their lips met again and again, tongues pushing for dominance. Already the male’s tight skinnies hung open from where they had been undone showing not only skin but a bit of red Empire Star Wars boxers. It was nice this way having Wrench on top both for his head and the fact he had such easy access to him. As much as they both had murmured about taking it slow while they bandaged up Wrench’s arm it was clear it just wasn’t them. to do so.  
  
It felt like time was going by so slowly and yet Marcus could have sworn he’s heard the show’s theme at least three times now. They need air again and Wrench breaks the kiss biting a trail along Marcus’ jaw down to his throat biting softly at the skin there. It tears a throaty groan from him and the hand on his waist tightens. That in turn causes Wrench to roll his hips and murmur a tiny, ‘ _fuck’_ , into the skin of Marcus’ neck.  
  
“So much for taking it slow huh?” Marcus can’t help but tease his other hand moving from where it had been on Wrench’s cheek to cup his ass over the dangerously low jeans. It makes Wrench swear again and brings out a small laugh from his own throat. “Man you sure you’re okay? I’m the one whose swimming in a haze but you seem to be lost somewhere else far far away. What do I gotta do to bring you back down to earth with me?”  
  
“You know how fucking long it’s been since I’ve done this,” Wrench’s is panting as he speaks the hot air tickling the bottom of Marcus’ neck where his stubble had been growing in. “Fucking forever. Especially with someone I give more than two dick sticks about.”  
  
“Outta curiosity how many dick sticks do you give for me?”  
  
A small huff escapes Wrench’s lips before Marcus feels a tongue lash out against the bottom of his throat. It makes goosebumps break out along his flesh that only urges the other male to kiss long along to his Adams apple nibbling there. “Oh I’d easily say at least three.”  
  
“Damn,” Marcus grins as he feels Wrench nibble at the top of his t-shirt painfully aware of how tight his sweatpants feel. He only imagine the hell that Wrench is going through with his skinnies still half on. “Three whole dick sticks, that’s a new fucking record for me.”  
  
“Blowing your mind M?” There is a bright grin on Wrench’s face as he sits back and Marcus is aware not only of how much the man turns him on- but how fucking gorgeous he is. It strikes Marcus as strange that the other male sees himself as so flawed. How can Wrench hate himself so much? With the way his blue eyes light up when he smiles, how his cheeks are tinged with want and those perfectly swollen red lips. For the first time since he’s moved to California Marcus is thinking he’s finally found his missing piece. Hell- he already knew that long before this but all of this only further to solidify it.  
  
“Yeah,” He can hear the own pant in his voice now the hand not on Wrench’s hips finding the male’s cheek wanting to stroke at the skin there. Skin he wishes he would see more often. “You always do man between your crazy ideas and well shit- just you.”  
  
Blinking at him Wrench just stares for a moment letting Marcus drink in the sight of him like this. Before tossing his head back and bubbling with laughter. “That’s the biggest bullshit that’s ever come outta your-“  
  
Marcus doesn’t give him a chance to finish because fuck his head and fuck what web MD said when Wrench had looked up concussion.   _Avoid strenuous activities my ass._ If Wrench wasn’t going to trust his words maybe he’d trust his actions. The small bit of space that is open between the top of Wrench’s boxers and his hoodie is where he starts his plan. The movement does cause some slight disorientation but not enough to cause him to stop nibbling the pale tattooed flesh. It stifles whatever sarcasm the other male was going to say turning his words into small groans.  
  
His tongue flicks against the word ‘WRENCH’ that is haphazardly marked onto the man’s stomach. He can feel Wrench gripping at his shoulders muttering a, _‘Jesus fuck man’_ , in response to his actions. It makes Marcus chuckle before he circles the man’s navel. From there he gives small bites to the top of each Pentagram just over the top of his hipbones before Marcus’ freezes at the top of Wrench’s boxers.  
  
“Permission to invade the Galactic Empire?” Marcus murmurs flicking his tongue at the line of it.  
  
“Fucking shit yeah,” Wrench’s hands find the top of Marcus’ short curly hair fingers raking through the soft locks clearly lost in someone else’s chaos for once. “I’m always up for a good rebellion.”  
  
Marcus chuckles against the base of Wrench’s stomach his fingers curling around Wrench’s pants and boxers tugging them down at once. In his eagerness, he doesn’t seem to think logically that Wrench is pretty turned on at this point and it causes the male’s hardness to spring up lightly hitting Marcus on the base of his chin. For a moment, he stares in stunned silence at his friend before bursting out in laughter. Wrench joins right after him the two of them falling, even in this moment of intimacy, back into their same old friendly antics.  
  
“Man,” Marcus chuckles, his hand curling around the base of Wrench’s member, unable to hide the smile that tugs on his lips. “If you would’ve made a light saber noise that would’ve been perfect.”  
  
“I’m a little too fucking distracted right now to be making lightsaber noises,” Taking that as a hint Marcus moves his hand once and it causes the other male’s sentence to break off into a small groan.  
  
Palming at the male’s ass with his other hand half to keep him steady but also to keep him close and just to feel him Marcus starts to reveal in the sounds Wrench is making. His hand is making slow and lazy strokes but they seem to be doing enough because the other male’s hips buck to meet his movements. It makes it hard to trace his tongue back along the pentagrams like he had wanted to do. So instead he just nibbles sporadically at the v of Wrench’s hips each bite leaving a red mark on the male’s pail skin.  
  
“Not fair you’ve done this before-“ Protests Wrench but Marcus can only shrug too busy concentrating on stroking, pausing to rub the males tip and placing small kisses along the male’s stomach and hips. “You’re going to drive me fucking insane- more insane- doing this.”  
  
A small groan of annoyance tears out of Wrench’s throat because Marcus pauses his kisses just above where the male’s base is. “Hey I am just taking my time enjoying all of you I’m talking about every- last- inch.”  
  
With each word Marcus kisses lower until his tongue flicks the skin that connects to his member. Wrench lets out a stream of curse words and Marcus can only smirk about them. Just like the kisses before this moment sucks him away from every horror he had been living in. When the others come back he knows it’ll all suffocate him again but for now- now he just wants to get lost in this man and the succulent noises he is making.  
  
“ _Thank fucking Cthulhu.”_  
  
Tracing his lips along the underside of it he chuckles at Wrench’s breathless praise. Taking time to stop at each individual vein Marcus finally makes his way to the tip curling his lips over it and slowly starting to bob his head. If there was any indication that he had done this before it would be clear now that Wrench was correct. Even as Wrench’s hands frantically begin to grab at his hair again he doesn’t slow his rhythm instead starting to hum along with the pace of it.  
  
As much as Marcus keeps wanting it to last he can tell that Wrench is pent up. The man’s thighs are twitching and his can feel every muscle under his touch contacting. Each movement of his head also brings forth new and needy sounds that Marcus’ doesn’t want to end. At the same he knows it isn’t about that, it’s about pleasuring Wrench. About showing how much Marcus finds him attractive- mask or no mask. It seems his plan is working too because Wrench has given up any pretense of shyness his language having gone from vulgar to downright unmentionable as he finds himself getting closer to orgasm.  
  
“M- fucking cock sucking mother fucking Jesus- _shit_ \- I am going to-“  
  
The hand on Wrench’s ass gives one little squeeze as if to say it’s okay. With that permission, Wrench grips Marcus’ hair rolling his hips once and pressing himself against the back of his friend’s throat. He only stays there a few seconds before an orgasm seems to tear through him. His throat emitting a loud deep groan of pleasure, his head tilting back, fingers digging almost painfully into Marcus’ skull. But he doesn’t mind it instead he carefully swallows and pulls back. He realizes now what an extremely awkward position they’ve gotten into. One in which Wrench is on the verge of falling off the couch. It makes him chuckle his hands carefully helping the man straighten up before wiping his mouth clean.  
  
“Between that and the smoke earlier man my throat is gonna be tough shit tomorrow,” Marcus can’t help but grin at Wrench before letting his head fall back trying to get control of his breathing. He had been so hung up on pleasuring Wrench that he had forgotten to breathe all together.  
  
“Fucking shit Marcus,” It’s all Wrench pants out before he falls to his side, his legs still hanging awkwardly around Marcus’ waist, arm moving to cover his eyes. “That- that was fucking something.”  
  
“Mind,” He can’t help but retort. “Blown.”  
  
“You’re fucking telling me.”  
  
“Hey,” There is another voice and startles Marcus so badly that he jumps looking around like a madman _Fuck I need my glasses-_ It’s then that he realizes the voice is over the radio. The radio he had forgotten was connected to his headset which hung around his neck... and it was on.    
  
“If you two are done finally screwing out your tension can you finally tell us which apartment is Wrench’s?” Sitara sounds annoyed but amused causing Marcus to almost imagine her shit eating grin on the other end.  
  
“Ye-yeah sure,” Fumbling into his pocket he brings out his phone not even caring the screen had gotten cracked in the explosion. He’s too busy muting it and shooting a address back to her. _Fuck I hope Josh heard none of that._  
  
By the time his eyes find Wrench’s all he can see is that the male has turned the color of a tomato under his arm. His other hand is fumbling to try to shove his dick back into his boxers as he sighs dramatically. “This is one of the reasons why I have a mask.”  
  
“At least we don’t have to tell ‘em in the future what’s going on,” Marcus shrugs as he reaches over for the beer Wrench had brought him earlier. He takes a swig and gives Wrench a small smirk before speaking again. “Hell they may even give us some privacy now.”  
  
“Marcus my man I like the way you think.”  
  
He settles back now holding the beer in one hand as his other reaches for Wrench’s hand that isn’t trying to hide his face. Their fingers intertwine and Marcus is sure now more than ever that they can handle whatever Lenni has to throw at them. As his eyes return to the TV show as the song from the car earlier pops briefly into his head. _‘Let the rhythm just carry us away as we twirl through the atmosphere and just sway.’_ The words seem to sing to the feeling that is bubbling in his chest as Wrench gives his hand one hard squeeze. Everything for once felt right.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like I said above this got more sexual than I thought....Whoops! This is the chapter where you guys learn what a pervert I can be, sorry guys! But uh that aside time to get serious after this one. I'm sick so there may be a day before the next post depending on how I feel tomorrow. Honestly I was going to take today off but I had such a strong musing for them. Anyway- Hope you guys enjoy it and please feel free to leave a comment/criticism. Thanks!!!


	7. Back to Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a moment of peace it's back to focusing on the problem at hand for the members of DedSec.

He saw it coming but that didn’t make it any easier. Marcus had been living in a glorified haze the past few minutes. How could he not? His crush had returned his feelings, he was on the softest ass couch that soothed his injuries from the explosion and he was watching Voltron. All of that wasn’t what made him feel like they were on the up, no it was the hand that was still holding his and the smile that wouldn’t leave Wrench’s face. It was a lazy little one that only added to the growing affection he had for the other man. The problem however was this happiness only lasted until the door swung open and in stormed the gang. Almost instantly the cold reminder of what had happened and what they had to do stung at Marcus.   
  
As if sensing his discomfort as Wrench untangled his legs, reached over, and scratched at Marcus’ goatee and stubble. The touch was brief and fleeting but it brought a wave of relief to him even after Wrench had stood up to greet their guests. “Don’t any of you say anything about my apartme-“  
  
“This place is a goddamn mess,” Snapped Ray before Wrench had even finished speaking. “And I lived in a goddamn junk yard.”  
  
“My stuff is _not_ junk,” There was already a flare of annoyance in his response his eyes narrowing dangerously. After the fight over Wrench Jr. the last thing Marcus wanted was another one now of all times.   
  
“You’re calling this shit valuable?” Following T-Bone’s finger Marcus found himself staring at one object he had missed before. A blow-up doll, with a long dark wig and what only/barely appeared to be a dress. _Where the fuck have I seen a dress like that before?_ Marcus could feel the answer tugging on his mind and it dawned on him seconds before Wrench spoke. _Of course._  
  
“You leave Tharja out of this!!!!“  
  
“You _clearly_ don’t need it anymore-“   
  
“Can you both shut up?” Sitara had come to the rescue or so it seemed. The second she had made it through the door, struggling with a duffle in her hands, her eyes turned to Marcus a grin forming. “Raymond is right though if we are being honest. In all seriousness are you two done crossing the streams?”  
  
Wrench had wanted to speak out in protest perhaps as Marcus would’ve done because her phrasing as far as he was concerned lead to the wrong kind of connotation. Yet Sitara continued on putting a hand on her hip and waving her other one for adding effect.  
  
“Done rubbing knobs? Done woohooing? Done-“   
  
“Yeah yeah yeah, laugh it up, we’re done,” Marcus retorted stretching his legs out in one last check to make sure he wasn’t going to be sporting a tent. When he was satisfied, he stood up crossing the room to snag his glasses, sliding them on he finally could see that Raymond too had a duffle.  
  
Before he could ask Sitara turned her eyes back to the door way, “Josh it’s fine you won’t see any Wrench bits or dicks.”  
  
Glancing behind her Marcus could just barely see half of Josh’s face as he peeked in from the doorway. It caused a small surge of guilt to poke into his chest. Within moments that had expanded as he moved over next to Sitara opening her bag after giving her a middle finger. Inside were varying weapons including a couple of AK’s, a grenade launcher, a few explosives and three pistols.   
  
He let out a low whistle of appreciation before sitting crisscross and pulling his own bag from his back. Opening it he let out a small curse that caused Josh to finally peek fully into the room. Wrench was the one who moved behind him and looked within the bag.  
  
“Wrecked,” He chimed as Marcus began to pull out what were once his helpers and his laptop. “I know how it feels to lose a baby Marcus if you need me I am here.”  
  
His drone was busted beyond repair with two of the propellers completely shattered and one of the arms snapped in two. The jumper hadn’t fared much better as far as Marcus could tell a wheel’s axis was completely bent and the piston was either damaged or entirely busted. Tugging out his laptop he didn’t even need to open it, the small computer had been bent, no doubt from having been landed on and pressed into the jumper.   
  
“Fuck man,” Pushing the bots to the side Marcus laid back running a hand over his goatee trying to think as Wrench patted him sadly on the shoulder.   
  
“Marcus,” T-Bone chimed from where he had moved to the kitchen island and started unzipping his bag. “Quit being so damn mopey we brought some replacements because some of us are fucking good at thinking ahead.”  
  
“Josh is good at thinking ahead,” Came a smug sounding response from Sitara as she playfully nudged Marcus with her foot.   
  
“Damn Josh you’re the best,” Marcus couldn’t hide his smile as he gave Josh a wink. “Way better than Ray.”  
  
“Oh I don’t think so,” Murmured the brunette as he wiped the couch for a few seconds before sitting down nervously drumming his hands on his knees. “I just wanted to make sure we had what we need.”   
  
Sitting up Marcus watched as Ray laid out a jumper and two drones opening his arms wide and yelling a dramatic ‘Ta-Da!’ before turning to the fridge. Once he found a beer he pulled up a stool and faced all of them taking a long gulp before choosing to speak. His eyes lingered over Wrench as he plopped down next to Marcus and Sitara as she grabbed a stool near him.   
  
“Look we just got royally fucked and unlike Marcus and Wrench over there it’s not in the way we wanted it-“  
  
It only made Marcus laugh but somewhere Josh groaned no doubt reliving the horrible noises he had heard over the radio.  
  
“-My point is that Lenni has some serious justice coming her way. Now we need to get back into the headquarters and get back the stuff we’ve been fighting for these last few weeks. Downside is we gotta wait until the fire is fully out and pray that some of our shit survived the blaze. It’s gonna be blocked off as a crime scene within the next few hours but my guess is cops won’t be investigating it until tomorrow. Safety and all that bullshit so we should be going in there tonight.”  
  
“Safety,” It didn’t surprise Marcus to hear Josh chime in on the word. How did they get someone as sweet as him into this? “If it’s dangerous we shouldn’t be going in either. The building could collapse or there could be gas leaks or-“  
  
“We don’t have much of a choice,” Marcus gave him the best reassuring smile he could. “You don’t gotta go in Josh I can handle it since I am the dumbass who hit play.”  
  
It seemed like Sitara was going to speak but Ray beat her to the punch, speaking as he tipped his beer at Marcus. “Damn right you did and before you go trying to defend him Wrench I am just as mad at the rest of you. You guys get a mysterious package from an enemy, one who has tried to kill you in the past, and your first instinct is to open it? Sweet baby Jesus you guys are some of the smartest idiots I’ve ever met. But hey I get it you guys are just kids.”  
  
Taking another swig of it he continued on not seeming to care that Wrench was trying to kill him with his eyes. “Now that I’ve gotten my lovely paternal rant outta the way let’s finish our little discussion here. After we or Marcus or whoever checks to see what we can salvage we back that shit up and spread it around the other DedSec HQ’s. It’s risky but not as risky as losing that shit permanently hell that’s saying if we can even save it this time. Then we are gonna go and give Lenni a visit.”  
  
“After we destroyed her last bunker she’s fallen off the radar at least in terms of hideouts,” Sitara was eyeing Ray now with both a look of mistrust and annoyance. “We’ve also lost our one means of hacking into her implant.”  
  
“Then you tail her the old-fashioned way,” Ray retorted rolling his eyes as he tilted his head back letting out an over dramatic sigh. “You kids are killing me right now.”  
  
“Tail them like Liberation or Pirates of Nightmares kind of tail?” The honest amusement in Wrench’s voice made Marcus smile. That smile was only furthered by the angry noise that Ray let out. “I hated tailing missions.”   
  
“Fuck that Abstergo Entertainment shit that’s another corporation I’d like to get my hands into,” Inhaling sharply Ray ran a hand over his eyes trying in vain to ease some of the headache the kids were giving him. “Look after we find out where she is hiding we are gonna get up in there-“  
  
“Fuck up her shit,” Marcus added in.  
  
“-And then fuck her up and get our pretty asses back on track to destroying Dusan and his CToS bullshit.”   
  
“Sounds like a fucking great plan to me,” It was nice to hear Wrench sound so happy and it made the ache in Marcus feel slightly better.   
  
Raymond nodded his head before finishing his beer and tossing it behind him into the sink not caring as the glass broke. Wrench didn’t seem to care either as he rose heading over to his couch and vaulting over it to sit down next to Josh. Flipping back on the tv he settled back and let out a long sigh. “Who is up for a Voltron marathon until it’s time to go and get our shit back?”  
  
Silence stretched out Wrench didn’t seem to notice instead he pulled his hood closer to his face and focused on the tv. As much as he wanted to go and join him Marcus pushed himself up running a hand over his sore head as Sitara’s stare zeroed into him.  
  
“Where are you going?” She questioned which caused Josh to look at him concern flaring between the two of them. He could see Wrench tense up but he didn’t turn instead putting his arms behind his head in an attempt to look less heckled by it.   
  
“To go to my apartment and change,” Marcus shrugged. “I can’t do half of the shit y’all need me to like this. Plus my laptop is busted if we are going to have any chance of me doing this I gotta get my old spare.”

“Absolutely fucking not,” Raymond spoke up from the kitchen now leaning back against the counter.

“As much as a dick he is,” Sitara chimed. “Remember what we said about not going to obvious places?”  
  
For a moment Marcus considered their words. He couldn’t deny that they had a point. With the way his head was if he had to defend himself he was sure it wouldn’t end well. Even the motion of standing or what he and Wrench had done had left him feeling weak and exhausted.   _Fuck man._  
  
“I am listening to you both and I accept that trust me but I can’t do this without that stuff,” Marcus could hear the annoyance in his own tone something that he knew was unwarranted. They just wanted to help and from their perspective he could see it seemed off and selfish. Hell, maybe he wasn’t even telling them the full story. The truth was he needed a moment. To both regather and get ready for what was to come. Was it worth the risk? Probably not.

  
“If you’re not back in an hour we’re coming to look for you,” It surprised Marcus to hear that Wrench was the one backing his crazy plan. Hell maybe he was the one who got it, it wouldn’t surprise him, if anyone got what Marcus needed it’d be him. “Sledgehammers swinging.”  
  
“Won’t be necessary,” Marcus gave Josh a thumbs up who was giving him the look of a puppy dog. “No worries guys I’ll be back.”  
  
Pushing his head phones into his ears he waved to Ray who just scoffed before slipping out the door and taking his time with the stairs. He wasn’t in a rush they had a few hours until nightfall since the sun was just now coming up. As he stepped outside and took in the sight of the pinks and oranges filling the sky he felt the ache only stronger. It was far too pretty to be on the wake of a friend’s death and the destruction of their hideout. It was better suited to the _other_ occurrence that had happened within the past 24 hours.   
  
Pausing he pulled out its phone fiddling to work around the cracked screen so he could snap a photo. ‘ _We forge our own paths the sun still shines and yes we do laugh’_ , that same song kept pouring through his mind again. This time it brought a smile on his lips and he jogged to catch the cable car that passed. As soon as he sat down he pulled out the picture once more and even through the cracked screen he could still see the beauty. Something he made note to show the others later but for now- he wanted to sit back and enjoy the moment of peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew finally feeling better and back to writing. A bit of a slower chapter here but given what's gonna be coming up the gang kinda needs it. Hope you guys enjoy it! As always please feel free to leave comments/criticism, it's been a hard curve getting back into writing regularly again!


	8. Golden Hour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus needs to gather supplies and have a moment to himself after everything that has happened. Too bad things never go according to plan for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Marcus' Bday everyone! Enjoy the fic!

This was the hour that Marcus loved. The city lay silent as fog crept in from the Bay, the dark clouds being illuminated by the rising sun. Bright pinks and oranges filled the street and the morning chill soothed his aching muscles. Sure, he overslept and missed this 98% of the time, but the two percent he caught it? He  _almost_ got the itch to start setting an alarm so he could see this daily. That would be if he didn’t need to the sleep to get through the insane activities that DedSec asked of him.  
  
As music and these thoughts flowed through his ears he began to realize just how tired he was. His need for revenge was only pushing his body so far. He had half a mind to text the others and let them know that he is going to shower, get his other laptop,  _and_ take a nap. The only thing stopping him was knowing exactly how  _well_  that would go over and as much as he needed it, it wasn’t worth the fight and stress of his friends. So instead he settled back against the wooden seat of the cable car and closed his eyes letting the music carry him away.  
  
He wasn’t sure how long he was drifting but the dinging of the car’s bell startled him awake. He jolted flailing his arms briefly as he jumped up. His sudden movement caused a small elderly woman next to him to yell in surprise as she shrunk back against the seat. Marcus flinched at the sound of her terror holding up his hand in a poor effort to soothe her. It must’ve looked comical, he later realized, his arms held up as he stepped back and off the moving car.  
  
“My bad! Sorry!” He yelled not slowing his steps as he moved towards the nearest street sign. The hilarity of it all aside he was already dreading seeing just how badly he had fucked up.  
  
It was worse than he thought. Rubbing the sleep out of his eyes he couldn’t hold back a small curse that tore through him. He was too far above where his apartment was and too close to Auntie Shu territory to make him feel good. Normally they would be no concern to Marcus but his lack of laptop, bots and weapons made it hard to feel safe near their area of control.  _You never had what I had- real connections._  Lenni’s threat still hung on him and Marcus had to wonder did she have them in her pocket too?  
  
Auntie Shu didn’t seem the type that would team up with a group like Prime_Eight or Lenni but it was hard to not trust that with everything that had happened. The more of the corruption Marcus saw as DedSec uncovered it, the more he was convinced anyone could be bought. Even Auntie Shu, who from everything he had heard, was a brutal leader who followed her own plans. But with the promise of the power Prime_Eight could provide who could say no? No one but DedSec it seemed.  
  
Despite these fears at least the nap had done a good job of making him feel slightly more awake. There was still a haze around everything and his arms couldn’t raise higher than his chest but as far as he could tell he would be okay if anything happened. His legs were still working after all and if things got bad he could still run. He’d get a higher ground and call in help from the others… Yeah that would be a good plan or at least at this point it would have to do.  
  
_Should’ve brought a gun._    
  
It was something he kept working through in his mind over and over as he began down the side walk glancing around him. The street was mostly empty which helped ease his nerves despite knowing this was the ideal time for the Shu’s to operate. It was the only way that their human trafficking operation was able to stay afloat. They relied on the dead hours of the city to move their cargo. Because of this Marcus was going to stick to the main streets and against his better judgement maybe take his motorcycle to ride on the way back. Concussion be damned.  
  
His fears however were misplaced in that he arrived at his apartment without barely seeing another human let alone a Auntie Shu member. Trudging his way to the elevator he jabbed the button for the fourth floor and laid back against the cool metal wall of it. As it began to move however he let out an audible groan the spinning in his head resurfacing from the vertical movement. By the time the elevator door pinged open his stomach was churning and the whole room seemed to be spinning. He stumbled over to his door hands struggling to find the wall to keep himself upright.    
  
Reaching back, it took him a moment as the nausea truly set in, to find his keys in his bag. It took him an extra moment to even open the door. To his relief when the lock finally clicked he hurried straight for the futon that was pressed against the nearest wall. Collapsing onto it he placed a hand over his eyes praying for the damn nausea to pass. The realization of how wrong he had been began to dawn on him. What the fuck was he going to do if he got into trouble? No fucking way he could climb anything like this. The fear he had felt earlier ebbed back over him making his anger start to form again.  
  
_Fucking. Lenni._  
  
It seemed to be taking too long for it to pass and he hoped the others weren’t thinking he had been killed. Hell maybe they hadn’t even noticed but he had a small feeling that after everything that had happened it’d be different. It probably didn’t help that now he had up and left after everything that had happened with Wrench. Were they going to be in some kind of limbo? Had it just been a one time thing that Marcus was taking as more? Was Wrench a dick worship and go kind of guy?  
_Nah that’s not how he feels you know that._ Marcus knew it to his core and yet he found himself adding it onto his list of things to worry about. For now he was going to try to push it away and focus on trying to get the room to stay stationary. Exhaustion, that was what he was going to blame it on, it was better than the alternative that he was just losing his damn mind.   

By the time the spinning finally passed he had buried his feelings enough to focus on what he needed to do. The first thing was digging through his closet to find his old laptop. The thing was out of date and had more WoW stickers than he cared to comment on but it would do to control the bots. After that he stripped out of his pity clothes, placed his transitions on the living room table and crossed his way through his bedroom into his bathroom. It was the only room in the entire apartment that felt lived in. The rest were often never used with the last few weeks having made it so he stayed at the Hackerspace more than anything. It had gotten so bad he had even started keeping clothes there. Showers and the rare video game escape were the only reasons he found himself here.  
  
The shower however was quicker than he wanted, his body aching to stay under the warmth, but the promise of the cavalry rushing in was too much. His nap had already pushed him into the red for the time allotted and he could only hope they would have enough faith in him that he wouldn’t get kidnapped. Then again what were they gonna do? Walk down the street all carrying grenade launchers?  _Fuck they would._ Shrugging on his long sleeve skeleton shirt and some black skinnies, he nearly tripped tugging on his shoes suddenly terrified by the mental image he had conjured up. One of the only things he gave himself time for was to grab some toast before he wrestled his laptop into his bag and snagged his bike key.  
  
A few minutes later he was walking down the street toast hanging out of his mouth as he pulled his black beanie over his still wet hair. He’d be grossed out by it later when he wasn’t too busy trying to keep the end of the world from coming. Knowing the other members of DedSec it was likely.  
  
The parking garage his bike was stored in was just around the corner and by the time he reached the stairs in it he was ready to be on it and out of this area. There were people walking the street now and it made him feel over exposed. At first he tried to take the steps two at a time before quickly realizing that was a terrible idea. After that he took his time finishing his toast as he made it to the second level eyes automatically searching for the black Sayonara. It was one of the few impulse purchases he let himself have the rest of his money usually being dedicated to the cause or his rent.    
  
He found it quickly not because he knew it like the back of his hand or because he remembered where it had been parked. No he found it because there was a group of about four men standing around it. The men stuck out like sore thumbs because of the white they all wore despite their varying outfits.  _Shu’s._ Could this day get any worse? What the fuck had Lenni paid to get all of this shit after him?  
  
“Hey guys,” Marcus called out to them extending his arms trying to put on his cockiest attitude. He wasn’t the type to go into anything defeated and even though he knew he’d lose he wasn’t going to start now. “I didn’t realize I was hosting a party or anything. You guys cool with BYOB? What kind of music do you guys dig? At least tell me who I owe the delight of having you guys to.”  
  
“Auntie Shu herself sends her regards,” One of them spoke his fists tightening as if to send a message of what was about to happen loud and clear.  
  
“Auntie Shu herself?” He couldn’t keep the surprise out of his tone. Marcus had fucked with the Shu’s numerous times but never to the level of Auntie Shu herself being pissed. “Woah I am just hitting all kind of goals today. What the fuck did I do to make the old woman stir?”  
  
“Mouthy little-“ The one in the back began to yell his insult being cut off by the man who had spoken before. Marcus could only figure that was probably better overall for that man. The promise of what could’ve been said already making Marcus drop his arms his grin slowly fading.  
  
“You act as if you weren’t seen by dozens of our men flying off with one of our servers,” Snapped the man again  
  
“Shit I actually forgot about that,” And in a way Marcus truly had. Between his mourning, exhaustion and it blending it with the other plethora of insanity that had he had done it had been pushed into the back of his mind. But the men in front of him didn’t seem to believe him the one who had spoken nodding his head in Marcus’ direction. The gesture of it made him think of an attack dog being set loose and this time he was the meat.  
  
Backing up as the back three stepped forward he raised his hands out in defense his right one clutching his phone as he did so. “Look guys can we just talk this shit out. You guys don’t wanna fuck with me and I don’t wanna fuck with you.”  
  
“We aren’t fucking with you,” Came a new voice it was the scrawniest man in the bunch the one who decided to flash a knife in Marcus’ direction. “We’re here to bring you back to Auntie in pieces.”  
  
_Fucking A._ How many enemies could he have? Correction, how many lame  _cliché_ enemies could he have?  
  
“Ohhhhh,” Marcus’ hissed out feigning sadness by even placing the hand not holding the phone to his chest. “I gotta pass man I have this thing I gotta do. It’s called taking down your mother fucking shitty gang and a couple of others now if you’ll excuse me-“  
  
“End him,” Snapped the leader who still stood back his arms crossed. As Marcus was quickly learning there was always one in these gangs that had some kind of Voyeurism fetish. And always that person was denied what they wanted.  
  
Pressing the execute button the program he had pulled up during his stalling he watched as the bike between the men roared to life.  The men who had stepped forward turned in shock which turned into panic as the bike surged forward. Each of them scrambled to get out of the way of it while the one who had been watching made a dive as if to catch it. Marcus had just enough time to watch the man face plant before he caught the bike in its movement swinging his leg over it. Despite the dizziness the motion caused he managed to turn the bike and head down the ramp that lead to the exit of the garage.  
  
“Have fun telling Auntie Shu you just got schooled!” Marcus could hear his words echoing around the parking garage and he laughed not caring if it only made the spinning worse. How could he not laugh with the image of the Voyeur freak eating concrete replaying over and over in his mind. He made note to tell group about that one- maybe after they had dealt with Lenni. DedSec seemed on edge enough as it was without Marcus adding onto it by having the Shu’s after them.  
  
He heard car engines roar to life at the top of the car park as he took a right to head back towards the south side of the city. They were idiots if they thought they could catch up to him on this thing. As much as Marcus didn’t like to brag, or so he said, he could maneuver this thing around a damn China shop let alone around those idiots.  
  
For once his cockiness won out as he made his way onto the highway without anyone tailing him in sight. The wind whipped at his shirt and the dizziness was beginning to fade. By the time he made it back to Wrench’s all he had left was the slightest hint of spinning and a dull ache in his skull that he knew wouldn’t disappear any time soon. Parking his bike he sat for a moment watching people pass by on the street. He needed this moment to collect himself and to bring back the smile that had been on his face when he had left. The sunset had done it and now the promise of finally getting to the person behind everything helped ease his adrenaline pumping through his veins.  
Sliding off of the bike he started up the stairs forcing himself to take it slow. He didn’t want the others to see how weak he really was right now. He’d stand no chance getting to go on the mission if he did and he was going to go. One way or another.  
  
Reaching Wrench’s floor, he was about to open the door, when it opened in front of him. He was met face to face with Wrench himself who had a sledgehammer resting over his shoulder. Behind him was Sitara who for some reason was carrying a nail gun and talking to Josh at her side who was nervously holding just a hammer. The only person missing was Raymond who Marcus could barely see standing by the fridge. He continued talking not even noticing Marcus yet as he twisted off the top of the drink. “You guys should take fucking guns I swear I should be stapling the damn things to you-“  
  
The whole situation just made Marcus freeze before his face broke out into a grin so large it made his cheeks hurt. “You guys goin’ to war or something?”  
  
It was all he managed to say before he busted out laughing. It only became louder as Sitara gave him the bird and walked away. It didn’t take Wrench long to follow suite, dropping the sledge hammer as he walked past Josh, who just stood staring in concern at the crying laughing mess that was Marcus.    
  
“Is he broken?” Josh’s question only brought out a more hysterical laughter from Marcus who was now laying on the floor outside of Wrench’s apartment.  
  
Raymond was the one who finally moved over to Josh steering him away as he sipped on his beer. “Leave the damn sick one to his madness Josh, you can’t save them all.”  
  
It was as he lay on the dirty carpet wheezing with a hand over his stomach and the room spinning around him that he felt the same happiness creep over him. As it turned out all he needed was something he knew he already had. The support of his friends and even as he lay here laughing at it he couldn’t deny the affection that spread through him. No matter what  _connections_ Lenni had she wasn’t going to have something like he had.  
And he was going to show her that.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized a little too late street cars wouldn't run from Wrench's to Marcus' apartment so FORGIVE ME GUYS. Big fail on my part.  
> That aside, first off I finally beat the game with 46+ hours in it... and I wanted more so I was up until 5 am playing coop missions. That's why this took so long to be uploaded lol sleep deprivation causes some serious writers block.  
> Also let me say a big thank you for all of the kudos and comments from everyone. I was so nervous to come back into writing fanfics and this has just been so much fun and amazing. It makes me sad to say that there are probably only around four chapters left which may be a lot to some of you but to me it's sad. Anyway I hope you guys enjoy this one and as always feel free to leave comments or criticism! 
> 
> On a side note I made an Marcus rp blog ( retr0grading.tumblr.com ) and while I was going to write a series of one-offs on here I thought maybe people could request things there if they wanted, since I love filling prompts! Or if anyone else here has an independent rp blog feel free to interact. Hope it's okay to bring this stuff up on here if not sorry!  
> Alright rambling done, thanks again guys!


	9. Charred Remains

“It’s not here,” It seemed like however many times Josh said it the hard drives weren’t going to appear.

It had been almost torturous waiting for night despite the impressive, even by Marcus’ standards, collection of movies Wrench had. The second it had chimed midnight the group had headed out only stopping to procure some sort of flash light. There had been some hope to just find something of their last few weeks of effort. Some of Sitara’s designs, maybe one or two hard drives, a couple of Wrench’s tools, his mask-  _ anything _ . Yet they couldn’t even find the charred remains of the computers shell let alone the actual internal works or the other items they needed.

Marcus found himself growing more and more downtrodden with each overturned piece of rubble. The explosion, while strong, had been nothing compared to the fire. And as it appeared nothing had survived. The room itself looked like a ghost of its former warmth. The hours of movies, plotting, talking and pizza all seemed to have vanished where just hours ago the whole place felt so much like home.

Worse than the husk itself was that the group were slowly coming to the understanding that they were going to find nothing. One by one Marcus watched as each of them seemed to finally give up.

Wrench was the first. He had spent the entire time from when they pried open the once electric door to now searching for his mask. There had been no pausing from his scouring the floor near where they both had landed during the explosion. Covered in soot, he had found nothing to even show the mask was even there, save for two or three scorched studs. When he found those he sighed, lying on his back and placed his arm over his head. He didn’t move again not even when Marcus found the charred remains of his sledge hammer. 

Next had been T-Bone, who had spent about 30 minutes kicking rubble in the area where he had normally sat, hoping for something to turn up under it. When nothing had he claimed he was done and simply sat on a pile of what had once been computer monitors muttering about going back to Chicago. It wasn’t long before Sitara joined him except she had found a tattered remnant of her sketch book. Marcus could only watch her flip through it for a few seconds before he had to look away. The pain was written too clearly on her face and he knew he needed to stay positive.

Josh hadn’t given up until right at the end, his frustration clear that  _ nothing  _ was left, the pressure of it all seeming to finally get him. When he gave in he just simply sank onto the floor by where his desk had been muttering to himself about nothing being there. With that it had simply left Marcus over turning every corner of the room. All he found were the tattered remains of what had once been the heart of their organization.

It was as it hit the three hour mark that he was finally too exhausted to keep digging. Sinking down by the small charred remains of what had been their conference table he glanced at his cracked phone. The clock read the time as four in the morning and it made it clear as to why he felt so tired. Reaching up to rub some of the ash off of his face he glanced over at the group. Wrench who could’ve been asleep in his stillness, Sitara who was leaned back her fingers rubbing lightly over the sketchbook, Josh who hadn’t stopped talking and T-Bone who was staring at the floor with his fingers laced.

“We knew that this was something that could happen coming into this,” Marcus tried to put all of his confidence into his words. It was hard for something to bring him down but this? Combined with Horatio? This was doing it. But that wasn’t what the group needed, not now, not if they wanted to get Lenni back. “We just gotta pick up like we said back at the house and give it back to Lenni.”

“This was the worst-case scenario,” It didn’t surprise Marcus that Josh would be the first to speak up. “The chances of nothing surviving the fire are low. We are talking extremely so, somewhere around five percent. Our hardware was bought to withstand fire and even minor flooding and with the cases missing-“

“But we have backups,” The second the words left his lips he could see that Josh was ready to refute it. Their backups were in small chunks spread about the hacker space and it was only the data for the app not the way into it. But it was something. “It’s not what we used to have man but it is something. You guys can’t shut that shit down and we have each other.”

“We are lucky none of us were hurt,” Sensing Marcus’ desperation to get through to the other three Sitara spoke up. “At least not seriously.”   
  
There was a smile on her lips that didn’t match the hurt in her tone. Her hands tightened on the pages, no doubt mind already filling with art she’d never see again, as she tried to bury her own emotions. “We’re DedSec. We can build ourselves up from nothing time and time again. If she wanted to burn us down? Fine we will record ourselves getting back up.”

“See this is exactly what I am talking about,” Clapping his hands together Marcus held out his arms at them all forcing the widest smile he could manage. “We just gotta take this bullshit she’s put on us and turn it around.”

“How?” Josh was barely whispering, the pain in his tone seeming to fill the empty space of the room. “We can piece together what little data we have left and finish what we have with Blume. But to rework our app? That would take weeks or months. We have no one to broadcast to.”

“Then we take this shit to the whole fucking city,” It seemed so simple to Marcus, the confidence showing in his tone, speaking as if he wasn’t asking them to take over the city. “Our followers can’t get our word? Then we take it to them and everyone else.”  
  
“It all sounds fucking magical and sparkly on paper Marcus but are you seeing what kind of shit you’re in? We are cooking with next to fucking nothin’. I am here to take down Blume not start from scratch just to fuck over some bull dyke-”   
  
“Hold the fuck up,” Wrench had finally uncovered his face glancing over at Ray as his face went from pained to angry. “You were the one preaching about tailing her and getting revenge. What the fuck!?”    
  
Even Josh was looking up now at Raymond the air of the room seeming to change around his sudden change of heart. “Now you all _ hold the fuck up _ before you start on me,” He snapped pointing at each of them before running a hand over his beard. “Each of you were preaching about these fucking ‘backups’ and how fire proof your hardware is. Yet you ain’t got jack shit left and what you do have you wanna spend it on- what was the bitches name? Lenni?”   
  
“After what she did to Horatio yeah I’d say we do,” There wasn’t even a laugh in Marcus’ tone as he retorted. “Blume is near death after what we did with the Shu’s and Tidis. We can punch that fucking blow once we are done with this but this comes first man. We gotta wait until we can piece back together the app so we can funnel the power from it and end them. But in the meantime Lenni is gonna get what’s coming to her.”    
  
All he got in reply was something about ‘kids being the death of him’ but Ray stood up and placed a hand on Josh’s shoulder. Marcus figured it was supposed to be some kind of apology in the male’s weird way. Which was accepted purely in the form of Josh not shaking his touch off which was about the best he could hope for. Unfortunately their argument had masked the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs.    
  
“Would you look at the poor  _ down and out  _ losers,” Lenni’s voice seemed to come straight out of a nightmare. One Marcus was sure he had when he was unconscious.   
  
His eyes shot up to see her the sudden movement doing him no favors. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Wrench bolt to life pushing himself up and surging forward. It was a good thing Ray was there to intercept him grabbing the male by the back of his jacket and yanking him back.   
  
“Well shit kids it looks like the garbage can outside grew some legs and a damn mouth to boot,” T-Bone’s annoyed tone seemed to echo around them as he moved his flashlight between Lenni and the three people she had brought. Each of them were holding a rifle except for the bitch herself. Something that already had Marcus feeling more uneasy than he cared to admit. “Let me guess you’re Lenni.”   
  
“Raymond Kenney,” Her eyes shot from Ray’s to Marcus’ narrowing as they moved. “What the fuck is someone of his level doing with such shit heads like you?  _ Unnllesssss _ -”   
  
The smile that broke out on her face made Marcus twitch causing the men to lift their guns. Which she waved off instead her eyes danced in the light of the flashlights seeming to twinkle with amusement. They locked onto Ray not even seeming to care that his own amusement was quickly fading. “Big bad Raymond Kenney can’t defeat Blume without help? Boo hoo. Couldn’t back in Chicago and can’t-”   
  
“God damn you are just as annoying as they said you were,” The anger in Ray’s tone already made Marcus uneasy. “You fucking come here to stare at the shit you made or what? Or do you just enjoy the sound of your damn gums that much?”     
  
It seemed his anger only furthered Lenni’s good mood. Her eyes shone even in the darkness at their weakened state. One hand raised telling the guards at her side to still given they were becoming more restless. But to the woman in the middle? It all seemed a game she was enjoying far too much. The more riled up the hackers got the calmer and more happy she became.    
  
“Ray chill,” Marcus’ words came with a pleading look to the male and a gesture at Lenni. “You see how much you’re jacking off her ego here?”   
  
His attention moved back to Lenni now as he tried not to linger on the anger Wrench wore or the quiet storm brewing in Sitara. He didn’t need the distractions- not when so many people he loved were at stake. “Whatever you gotta say Lenni, say it. Cause if you look around you can clearly see we are a little busy right now. Go on and let that fool you into thinking you’ve won cause we got more than just one hackerspace.”   
  
“No no no no no,” There was more sneer in her tone than Marcus cared to admit. “You don’t get to turn this around on me Buttfuck. You and your vomit worthy band of wannabe white hat fucks are getting what is coming to you. Thinking you fucks know what’s best for the fucking bay area-  _ fuck you _ . You’re too god damn stupid to realize the gangs are still here and the fucking CToS has barely been touched. Yet you’re waving your dick around like it’s-”   
  
“You think just cause we finished with Dusan we are done with Blume? Done with the gangs? Done with your ass? Fuck no,” The laugh that came from his own throat should have concerned Marcus and yet it didn’t. “We aren’t going anywhere. No matter how much of our shit you blow up or how many dudes you bring around with guns. Shit Lenni even after that shit you said about Ratio and after tryna kill me I still think you could put shit aside and work with us. You gotta be damn tired of trying to keep every gang on your good side all the time.”   
  
There was a pause where for a brief second Marcus hoped Lenni was considering his words. Instead she simply moved forward not seeming to care that Wrench was half launching for her only being stopped by Raymond. Or that Sitara was glaring daggers. Hell Marcus himself could feel the anger somewhere between the pain of his concussion threatening to make him lash out. It only grew worse as she stopped her saunter in front of Josh. “Hey there sweetheart.”   
  
A quiet stare was all she got in response but she smiled and kept talking “You’re gonna come with me okay? You don’t need to see all of what is about to happen to your moronic friends, okay?”   
  
“Don’t talk to him,” Sitara’s panic showed through her tone her eyes locking on Lenni. She looked more like a DedSec mother than ever. “We are fine Josh you don’t need to listen to her or-”   
  
“I’ll go,” The words despite their quietness felt like a punch to Marcus. Sure Josh had tricked Lenni before but the wasn’t in her own domain. And Marcus had been two doors away if something had gone wrong…   
  
There was an audible noise from Sitara- one that hurt Marcus more than any wound Lenni had caused. Reaching out he found her shoulder lightly squeezing it as Josh rose. As much as he wanted to comfort her it was a touch he needed to soothe the fear rising in him. They didn’t need to lose anyone else but from the sounds of it- this was just the start to the bad news. At least Josh had a plan or Marcus assumed he did. It was hard to tell beyond the look of panic in the young hackers eyes as he followed where Lenni gestured to stand by the three armed guards.    
  
Her eyes then roamed over Wrench and to Ray before she gestured with her thumb for them to join Josh. “You two fuckstains as well,” All trace of the sickly sweet tone she had used before vanished in an instant.    
  
“Fuck no!” Came Wrench’s yell his eyes widely moving to find Marcus’ and Sitara’s. It was too easy to guess what would happen to anyone who was left here.    
  
Ray however considered her words his eyes moving to find Josh’s. “Considering how useless you said I fucking was you wanna give me your damn reason for wanting me or this kid? We all heard about your sick little obsession with Josh but us? You gotta have a good reason to wanna be risking me getting close enough to your stuff.”   
  
This time Lenni didn’t need a pause her shit eating grin returning as bright as ever. “Because  _ dreadlocks _ your ass is worth a fuck ton to Blume and childhood trauma over here is just a side fuck to DedSec. We all know they were doing fuck all before Marcus fucked around and little miss side ponytail made them. As far as I give a shit he’s free money from the Shu’s or at least the best damn boo hooer to watch after all of this.”   
  
It was clear Wrench had connected the pieces at the same time as Marcus. That anyone left down here would be shot and Wrench hadn’t done enough to  _ earn that _ . Yanking his arm harder against Ray however only made the older male tighten his grip. Even if Marcus and Sitara didn’t make it Ray understood that between Josh, Wrench and himself- DedSec had a chance. All the words they had shared from before had to mean something.    
  
“You two gonna come or do I gotta waste even more money on giving Blume dead bodies instead of alive ones?” There was a falter in the grin from the ape queen that was so brief Marcus wasn’t sure if it was real or not. But then it was gone and she was making her way to the stairs curling a hand over Josh’s shoulder. A movement that made Sitara tense even more under Marcus’ touch.   
  
“Fuck no we aren’t,” Wrench’s voice was unusually hoarse and lacked its strength. Truth was clearly dawning on him and it was hitting him just as hard as Marcus. After all he had ceased his tugging against Ray instead falling slack as his eyes found Sitara then finally locked with Marcus’ own. There was so much in that moment Marcus wanted to say but by the time he managed to push down his own panic Ray was pulling Wrench forward.   
  
The moment was gone.   
  
Lenni however had followed their eyes and there for a second again was the briefest hint of regret. But then it was buried behind the mask she wore so well. A shit eating grin and smart ass words to hide that maybe she had some emotion. Something Marcus would have latched onto any other time but now he was too distracted by the feeling of Sitara’s hand moving to grasp his own. After all Lenni was heading for the stairs now proving once more just how human she was to him.   
  
She could send out orders for hits- but she couldn’t watch people die.   
  
Motioning for one guard to lead Wrench and Ray upstairs she didn’t even glance back as she started up them herself. Maybe if she had she would have changed her mind- but that was just a theory to Marcus. After all everything now felt as if everything around him was slowed- his mind, his heart and most of all his thought process. He barely even registered the look Josh gave Sitara one of promise that he would be brave.    
  
Normally he thrived under pressure but to watch three of the people he considered family be lead away with an AK at their back? It harkened too many memories of lost friends. And now he had Sitara just under his hand who was staring at the two men with rifles as if she had nothing left. Marcus couldn’t blame her since he no doubt looked the same. Hollow and angry, afraid for what they might lose in their family. After all Sitara and Marcus were the same in their lives being meaningless without DedSec. They had put this before all else and now Lenni was threatening that.     
  


“Good bye shit lords,” Came her sing song response from the top of the stairs. “Shoulda just fucked off when you had the chance.”   
  
Tearing his eyes from the two guards who were lifting their guns his eyes found Wrench’s. Fear was something the anarchist never wore but now it was clear even across the room. It wasn’t fear of Lenni, Marcus knew that. Instead it was fear for what was unsaid between them for so long that would go with Marcus to the grave. It was fear for DedSec who was the only family Wrench had known. And it was fear for losing not only Sitara who had become a sister and a mother to him but Marcus- who between the two of them had finally come to an understanding. They couldn’t live without each other and now Wrench may very well have to.   
  
Wrench opened his mouth to speak but before he could he vanished behind the concrete of the stairs and was gone. Ray never looked back not wanting to break what little strength he had left. And with the slamming of the door Sitara and Marcus were left with the two men both who held their aim on each of them. Silence seemed to stretch and in the slowed moment it occurred to Marcus just how angry he felt...

  
Angry still at Lenni, angry at Blume for leading them all here, angry at Dusan, angry at the fact he had survived more Shu’s earlier and now two stupid Prime_Eight we're going to take his life. Above all of that however he was angry at himself that Sitara was going to die at his side and he could do little to save her. As much as his own life to meant to him always hers and the others would be put above that.    
  
“Don’t,” Was all he could finally say taking stock in the fact the men hadn’t pulled the trigger. “Least don’t kill her.”   
  
Sitara’s hand that had found his own squeezed his fingers as she stood by his side her free hand still gripping to her sketch book like it was her life. “I lived for DedSec and I’ll die for it Marcus. Don’t give them the satisfaction of begging for me...I’m okay with this.”   
  
Glancing over at Marcus tried to smile before his eyes found the men’s again. Squeezing Sitara’s hand he gently released it. They weren’t going to go down without a fight- that much was certain. His life meant too much to him as did the lives of not just his DedSec family but for those he had stood up for the past few months. Surging forward he barely managed to miss a shot from the man on the right.   
  
The echo of the gunshot did no favors to his head that was already swimming from the motion. But he succeeded in grabbing the first man around the middle. Slamming his back against the concrete of the staircase Marcus managed to land a solid punch to the male’s face. From behind he could hear the sound of Sitara attacking the other male. Another gun shot fired in the close space and to Marcus’ relief he could tell it had hit the ceiling.    
  
One more blow to the face of the man below him and Marcus was up yanking the gun from the man’s now limp hands. Turning he pointed it at the other male who Sitara had just sent crashing into the charred remains of the 3d printer. “Sitara move!” Marcus had yelled out the words raising the rifle without a care for his normal non lethal approach.   
  
Sitara moved back out of the way sketch book still held tight against her not having shifted in the fight.    
  
As Marcus aimed the other male seemed to regain his wits moving to save his own life by raising his rifle. His aim, however, wasn’t as good as Marcus’ whose bullet hit the male right in the neck. There wasn’t enough time for guilt as Marcus felt a sting of pain shoot across his side. Stumbling to the side he almost dropped his own gun as he fell against the side wall. Glancing down he saw blood begin to bloom from his side.    
  
“Shit,” Came his quiet curse as he sank against the side wall hands moving to stop the bleeding. His eyes found Sitara’s who was standing between where the rival hacker lay dying and him. Had she been trying to get in front of the bullet? He wasn’t sure because she was staring at him in panic.    
  
“It’s all good,” His voice was barely as whisper now as with shaky hands he tried to pull up his shirt. “I’m not leaving you- I promise...we’re gonna get them back.”   
  
Marcus’ head was pounding once more as darkness crept at the edges of his vision. He didn’t want to pass out again but the pain in his side and the ache in his head had different plans. As his vision darkened he barely caught Sitara’s words.   
  
“Don’t you lie to me Marcus- you don’t get to lie to me.”   
  
He wanted to tell her he never would and that he only lied to Wrench but his mouth failed him. And with that the world went dark again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow it's been a hell of a long time huh? Been really busy between picking up a part time job, stuff with family and rping Marcus over on Tumblr (retr0grading.tumblr.com). Sorry for the delay in updates but I should be back on it now. From here on out I am gonna shorten the chapters (maybe) so they are easier to read and try to update once every week or two. Plus I got a couple of more fics I wanna start dropping here too. If I start slowing please feel free to yell at me- cause trust me the writing is there I just get distracted :p .  
> As always hope y'all enjoyed and I hope it was worth the wait!


	10. A Favor

Living in the moment. That’s always been the one goal of Marcus Holloway. Live in the moment and protect everyone else's chance at their own happiness. DedSec gave him that ability- he could protect others, make a difference and ultimately live each day going from goal to goal. He was happy, which all in all for him wasn’t unusual. 

Marcus Holloway had always lived with his glass half full. At school he had been well-liked, even back in L.A. when the area was rough, he was well liked. When his parents shipped him and his older sister off to Oakland to live with his aunt, he instantly fit right in. Other kids would have struggled to adapt but he had no issue. Between sports, grades and friends he had never been the odd one out. Exceeding at everything he ever put his mind to. 

And even then staying humble came as a second nature to him. When his parents couldn’t come visit he didn’t resent them. When his aunt struggled to help buy them Christmas presents, he didn’t complain. The only thing that brought Marcus any discomfort was injustice. Whether it was a school friend being bullied or the fact cops followed him when he entered certain stores. Even then he pledged to change it all one day. 

It was funny, he realized, how little he had changed despite how much drive he had. These thoughts swirled in his half unconscious mind while his whole body pulsated between numbness and blinding pain. There was some serious sick humor in how often he threw himself in danger all in the hopes of making a single wave. Of helping one person not live with the same discrimination he had faced. And how little he had changed. Blume had been stopped but more just popped up in it’s wake. 

There was a blinding pain and he couldn’t help but yelp in response to it. He heard Sitara curse in another language but there wasn’t enough energy to keep his eyes open. To figure out what in the hell she was doing to his shoulder and why it burned so badly. He swore she yelled at him to hold still but already his mind was slipping. Needing to rest- needing to try to direct all of it’s energy to his injury. And so he drifted dwelling once again in the past- in his time before DedSec. 

To the day he had been in his room, worn out from a shift at his part-time job at some shit junk store, and trying to do some hacking practice. When the cops showed up he had half expected it to be due to his Aiden Pearce obsession. The cap had been tossed in the closet and he had buried his books. Turns out they didn’t even want to look for evidence. 

His digital trail was enough to incriminate him even when he had been working the night before. Even when his tracking of keys had been tracing ways to stop break-ins. To plug holes in the HDC- the very same system that had brought the cops to his door. The cuffs had hurt, the way he was shoved into the car had hurt, but the worst thing had been his aunt. An aunt who wouldn’t even speak to him again when he was cleared to do community service. An aunt who had passed the information to his mother and father. Two more people who blacklisted him adding a new weight to his charges.  
And even his sister, who loved and missed him wasn’t permitted to see him by their own parents. With losing her came the loss of someone even more important.

Landon. How big was his nephew now? Landon had been one of the brightest moments of Marcus’ life. A reminder that he himself wanted to be a father one day. How old was he now? Would he even remember Marcus? 

Even after everything, after he had scraped by and eventually moved to San Francisco, he hadn’t heard from his sister once. But he had kept his chin up then. Life was to live and there were other people who needed to be saved from an unjust system. And he had moved on and found a new family. A new family who needed him and were going to help him follow in the footsteps of Aiden Pearce. So Marcus had become nothing but his goals and become a light for others once more. 

The pain was back and now he struggled to fall back into the warmth of his memories. He had just started drifting back into the night he had joined DedSec. Marcus could all but feel the warmth of the bonfire on his face. It was a far more pleasant sensation than the stabbing in his side. He wanted to linger here sharing a beer with Horatio and side-eyeing the cute spiked dude in the mask. Why couldn't he just give into his concussion and be left alone? But finally he couldn’t ignore the pain in his side any longer and he opened his eyes wincing from the light and the pain. 

Hovering over him was Sitara and… Gary? Fuck what was he doing here? All around them was the burned out husk of the games' store that served as DedSec’s cover. He was upstairs resting on a burned out DND table. From as far as he could tell there was still some dice digging into his lower back. He wanted to move but when he tried his entire body seized up in another wave of agony. With the agony came the cold wash of what had happened- of where the rest of his family was. “The others-”

“I know,” Sitara snapped at him shoving him back down with no concern for his wounded side. Clearly it wasn’t bad enough to warrant her concern and all of the warmth she had been giving below faded with her fears of his death. “Trust me I am going to make those assholes pay. But I can’t fucking do that if I have to be worrying about you Holloway.”

There was a pause as Marcus reached down feeling where the bullet had entered. The lack of spasm in his muscles told him enough. He had gotten lucky- clean entrance and exit. And the slug hadn’t been too big. If there was one thing Marcus knew, as much as he hated it, was gunshot wounds. His body was covered in scars from the numerous times he had been fired at. 

“The bullet isn’t even-” 

“I don’t give a fuck you just got shot! You bled all over me and the floor and I- I-” Sitara crossed her arms and turned her back to him before she could show too much emotion. Gary wasn’t part of her family and she wasn’t going to let just anyone see her vulnerabilities. 

Gary didn’t seem to notice instead he just blinked at him in confusion, “Do I need to call 911?”

“No,” Sitara and Marcus both snapped at the same time. 

“Thanks for your concern Gary man but uh can you give us some space?” Marcus tried to sound cheery despite the fact his breath was in short gasps due to the agony still. But the shock was slowly wearing off and pain- pain he could deal with. 

Gary seemed to get the hint or perhaps he didn’t want to linger around a shooting victim too long. Or maybe it was the body downstairs he was afraid of. “I just came to grab some of the burned comics and-”

“Who cares fuck off!” Sitara snapped running a hand over her eyes trying to get a better grip on the situation. Marcus knew she’d regret snapping but then again Gary scurried away leaving them alone again.

“You should have just shouted at Lenni like that,” Marcus teased laying his head back trying to ride out yet another wave of pain. “Would have saved us all.”

“Fuck off Marcus,” Sitara was laughing through her gritted teeth however and it made him want to smile. If he hadn’t just been shot. “What the fuck are we gonna do? You’re out of commission- I mean it. You are not leaving this building unless it is on fire again.”

For a long moment he was quiet and then his eyes moved over to her’s, too exhausted to even argue. “Gary’s got a phone right?”

“Yeah? Remember he just offered to call 911 for you. What good is it gonna do? It can’t even connect to our network because we don’t have a network anymore!” The frustration was laced in every syllable she spat.

“We don’t need it,” Marcus lifted his head to give her a long stare, “Someone owes me a favor and I think it’s time to call it in.”

“Who? Everyone who is behind us is in hiding or injured or-” She paused not wanting to say that Josh and the others may even be dead. Neither of them could afford to think of that.

“Not everyone.”

“Answers Marcus. Now,” Sitara stared at him clearly having enough of the suspense for one day. 

Pushing up on his elbows, he nodded his head towards the direction Gary had gone, ignoring the burning in his side, “Go get Gary and put up and SOS on every hacking board you can. Call out the fox and tell him he owes DedSec a favor for San Francisco. Aiden Pearce owes me and I am sure as shit he would want to pay me back. Once you get him tell him Raymond Kenney is involved in this too.”

There was a long pause from Sitara as if she was weighing if the pain had made him delusional. But then she started towards the door, ready to try anything if it meant saving DedSec. “You better be right about this Marcus.”

As she went he laid his head back and closed his eyes trying to imagine Wrench’s mask in the fire, the first time he had met him. Spilling beer on Sitara. It made the pain in his side seem so much less painful. Instead, his heart hurt- it hurt for the fact almost everyone at that fire could be dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back again! Sorry for the delay! I am just really bad at sticking to a deadline so maybe not setting one will help me get this fic finished. I have ideas for others including a Halloween one I never got to publish that will be coming soon!  
> Happy One Year to Watch Dogs 2 as well! Thank you all for reading!  
> (Let me know if I am dragging this on too long :P)


	11. Thorn in the Side

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've learned a valuable lesson writing this chapter. DO NOT write Fan Fiction spread out across so many months. I wrote a very, very good little chapter about T-Bone convincing Aiden to come and help the kids… then I remembered that T-Bone was captured.
> 
> THIS is why my chapters take so long people, don’t be me and re-read.
> 
> Heads up this chapter features everyone's favorite wanna-be-Batman hacker vigilante.

She has balls, Aiden can at least admit that much. Contacting him the way she did and then eying him like he dragged  _ her  _ out in the middle of the night.

It was a simple text, but it had taken him away from an operation that was anything but. Interrupting a rare meeting between Auntie Shu herself and the Bratva crime lord, he’d kill two birds with one stone. Night after night of planning all for some kid to ruin it. But the message sounded like a threat, and he had learned not to ignore those,  _ ‘Fox, meet me at the bar by the Ferry Building. I’ve got word on your buddy Ray, and he needs your help… you owe us. - DedSec _ ’

_ Why did it have to be fucking DedSec? _

The air is frosty between them, and neither of them has so much said a word after approaching one another. Thankfully the bar is crowded, and they look like two weirdos hanging in the back. Eyes only turn towards them once and then lose interest immediately. Given she is covered in soot, rocking a half ponytail from the 80s and enough green eyeshadow to make Madonna weep….Aiden is glad for small miracles that human attention spans are so short.

They can make things difficult enough just between the two of them.

How many minutes have passed? Just the two of them sitting in this god awful booth while Aiden pounds his mind for the reasons he didn’t leave San Francisco. The Shu’s and the Bratva’s had been his reason for coming, and he planned to finish off a human trafficking ring he started destroying back in Chicago. But he slipped up, and always he managed to get away thanks to another hacker.

But the reason for staying? He had heard rumors that an old friend was hiding out in the area and if anyone would help him destroy those who deserved it- it was Raymond Kenney.

The very name that got him with little miss sunshine over here.

Enough silence.

“How did you, of all people, find Raymond Kenney?”

It isn’t that he thinks her incapable for her appearance, as blinding as it is or her gender. No, Aiden has learned far too much from Clara to find those anything but admirable. It’s her personality. The anger that she wears like a chip on her shoulder- a bullseye he’s already hitting judging by the scowl that forms.

“I respect you,” The way she starts makes his eyebrow raise because he knows what’s coming. “I respect the stuff you can do. Every hacker looks up to you like you’re some god. Half of us worship everything you’ve done-”

“Then you should know I never did it for respect.”

“-Look I’m not stupid, everyone knew that the second you started popping up on boards actually making a difference. But you also know we didn’t take down Blume to get our name out there or to earn some stupid street. Chicago’s Sec? That isn’t us, and I know how you feel about them.”

The tension is breaking, but Aiden doesn’t fully believe her. Something about her words is loaded, either she cares more for respect or they are closer to the Chicago sector than she admits. For her sake, he hopes it is the latter.

Releasing the tension in his shoulders, the fox shrinks back, both hands curling around his beer now. Water from the bottle covers his fingers as he eyes her, curiosity growing at the moment, but it never shows in his eyes.

“So why are you coming to me now? No offense-”

“Sitara.”

“-Sitara. You look like you just crawled out of a fight with a house fire and the fire won.”

Up until this moment, she’s looked like she’s one word away from a fight, all pride, and anger. Even with the broken tension, she’s still coiled tighter than a spring- wound up by something that must lead her here, asking for him for help. But now it all fades, and she looks exhausted or even scared. As if she’s the leader of an army that just got massacred.

Judging by the message boards, maybe she is.

“This is about the DedSec shut down isn’t it,” Aiden catches the resentment in her eyes at his knowledge of it.  _ Sore spot. _ “You’re smart enough to know every hacking community out there knows your group, especially this chapter, is in deep shit. What happened? Did you get betrayed?”

He didn’t care, and he makes sure his voice reflects that, cold and calm. Asking was a formality since after all- DedSec was another target off of his list. San Francisco’s chapter may not be Chicago’s, but they were his enemy nonetheless. And the people running it? Judging by her anger today, he assumed they may not have the weapons the Council of Daves did, but they were packing enough fuel.

“No,” She’s speaking through clenched teeth. “None of us would ever do that. We are in this together.”

That gets an eyebrow raise, but he motions for her to continue.

“A rival group Prime_Eight,” Sitara pauses for a moment because the look of disgust that crosses Aiden’s face tells her that he knows Lenni well, by the scowl her name creates. “Killed one of our own, wrecked our system, injured one of our top guys, tried to have us killed and then took a few others captive.”

That, that surprises Aiden. Lenni is a pain in the ass, a troll to the most extreme use of the word but a killer? Whatever they did to her, it must have really pissed her off. At least Aiden knows why Sitara is here now and he already has an answer ready for her.

“No,” The word comes out just as harsh as he intends it to and to her credit she doesn’t look surprised. “You know what the word vigilante means kid, and it means I take  _ my _ justice into  _ my _ own hands. I don’t fight anyone’s war, I told DedSec no once, and I am telling them and you again-”

“T-Bone,” Calm, collected and cool Sitara is wearing a mask of indifference Aiden is sure a kid her age shouldn’t have. It’s a stark contrast from the anger or pain she was wearing moments earlier. This is her trump card, and she knows it. She has the answers he was seeking, or she is going to use T-Bone against him. Aiden, again, hopes the latter isn’t true. The kid has guts, and it’ll be a shame to kill her.

“Why?” He has a right to be suspicious, and he makes sure it’s clear in his tone. “Why would Lenni of all people want a smart ass like T-Bone? She’d drive him up the wall and, no offense, someone like Lenni  or you can’t hold someone like him.”

For a moment it seems like she wants to hesitate and he knows instantly she has some kind of information. Something he won’t like.

“Spill,” It’s all he can bark out because if T-Bone is injured, he will have to get involved. And that’s the last damn thing he wants. Isn’t there enough shit to clean up in this stupid city? Adding DedSec to his list would really make things difficult...

“He helped us take down Blume. You know better than anyone about old grudges-”

_ Well played. _

“-and he got his revenge. As much as he irks me and I don’t trust him, he stuck around. And when they held a gun to the people, I care about?” The raw emotion and exhaustion have returned to her voice, and even Aiden finds himself feeling for her. “He didn’t let them die, and he went with them without a fight.”

T-Bone without a fight sounds like sacrilege. And if her words aren’t one big lie? He won’t be able to fight back at all, not without getting these kids hurt.  _ Dammit _ . “You kids must be something for a man like Raymond Kenney to stick his neck out for you.”

“That’s what we normally do,” Sitara bitterly snorts, her eyes following him. “Stick our necks out for each other and those who can’t defend themselves. And it always lands us here. Marcus nearly lost his head over saving yours, you know that?”

Ah. Now Sitara’s weird text makes sense, it wasn’t a threat to T-Bone or anything like he had been worried about.  _ You owe us _ .

“The kid who spearheaded your Blume operation? I’ve heard of him, so he’s good and taking down Blume did us all a favor but that doesn’t mean I owe him anything,” It’s calm reply one Sitara no doubt expected.

“Oh you do,” Sitara doesn’t miss a beat, and she leans forward. Aiden wants to shrink back, personal space is essential to him, but he doesn’t. “He’s the one who saved your ass at the bunker after you got nabbed by the Bratva. As sweet as a little wave from a hot shot like you is, you owe Marcus, and you owe us.”

“I would’ve gotten out-” And now if her look before had been position after those words, Aiden is sure she’d kill him. Or try. She looks exhausted as if the trip to this sleaze hole used the last bit of energy in her. Whatever Lenni did- it was severe, and she’s right. If the Holloway kid is the one who helped him... He has a debt to pay.

“Fine,” Aiden is reaching into his pocket drawing out his phone and nodding towards the door. “I’ve got my bike outside. Lead me to whatever hole you DedSec crawled into, and you can tell me exactly what happened  _ in detail  _ on the way and-”

“-And you can take your pain in the ass friend back once he’s safe,” Sitara’s voice is all humor, but the joke falls flat because he can see her relief.

_ Poor kid _ . All the vigilante can do is a nod and slide out of the booth. As they make their way outside his brain is trying to wrap around how one trip for one  _ simple _ (ish) job has caused him so much grief. Something about the look on Sitara’s face as she slides onto the bike behind him tells him he is doing the right thing… But he can feel that by extending his help that he is going to end up stuck like T-Bone.

And watching kids was never his forte.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is another chapter sorry for the long wait guys! Now to work on Retrograde...and figure out what terrible things will happen to the three miserable fools stuck with Lenni. 
> 
> I promise the fic will end one day, I am just having too much fun writing it. Even if I take forever. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are always appreciated, thanks for reading!


End file.
